Une vie du passé
by Leenaren
Summary: Egypte, au temps des pharaons. Yami est un jeune prince dont la destinée va bientôt changer. Chapitre 12: Yami va devoir s'expliquer...mais aussi assumer ce qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu
1. Tard dans la nuit

L'histoire se passe dans le passé en Egypte. Le chapitre est un peu court ! Désolée !

**Chapitre 1 : Tard dans la nuit.**

_C'était un bel été. Le fleuve coulait tranquillement et quelques flamants roses pêchaient parmi les roseaux. Il n'y avait aucun bruit et personne à l'horizon. Personne sauf la jeune fille. J'essayais d'approcher d'elle, mais mes pieds ne voulaient pas bouger. Elle entra lentement dans le fleuve, jusqu'à ce que l'eau lui arrive à la taille. Je voulais lui parler, mais les mots n'arrivaient pas à ma bouche. Je sentais que quelque chose allait se produire, quelque chose qui me terrifiait. Elle se retourna vers moi, mais je ne pus voir son visage. Pourtant je sentais irradier de son regard une tristesse infinie._

__Ne sois pas triste, Vis !_

_Puis elle s'enfonça dans l'eau, pendant que les ténèbres m'entouraient. Je ne pouvais plus voir, ni elle, ni le paysage alentour. Tout était noir autour de moi, il n'y avait plus de lumière et je sentais que la fin était proche. Je me mis à courir, sans pouvoir pour autant avancer. Puis là, un rire se fit entendre résonnant en échos, ce qui le rendait plus terrifiant qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il continuait, continuait, sans jamais perdre en puissance. Devant moi, je vis apparaître quelqu'un. J'avais peur de lui, de ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il s'approcha de moi et brandit un drôle d'objet vers ma tête. Je me recroquevillais en attendant le choc._

~*~ Yami POV ~*~

_Nooooooooooonnnnn !

Je me réveillais en sursaut.

_Juste un cauchemar. . .c'était juste un cauchemar, murmurais-je.

_Tout va bien Maître Yami ? demanda le garde qui venait de rentrer.

_Tout va bien. Vous pouvez partir.

            Le garde retourna à son poste, c'est à dire devant l'entrée de ma chambre. Je me levais et allais sur ma terrasse. Dehors, la ville dormait, aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. Il y avait un léger vent qui faisait danser les palmiers dans le grand jardin. J'observais la ville. J'aimais me promener là-bas, oublier toutes les contraintes du palais. J'avais des amis, de vrais amis qui se fichaient pas mal de mon rang social, de savoir si j'étais un prince ou bien un paysan. Pour eux, j'étais tout simplement Yami. Je continuais de penser à eux quand la raison de mon réveil me vint à l'esprit. Père m'avait appris que les rêves avaient tous une signification. Le tout restait de savoir laquelle. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Je lui parlerais de mon rêve demain.

_Si seulement je le voyais un peu plus souvent. . .

Tant pis ! Si je n'arrive pas à lui exposer mon rêve, j'en parlerais à Seto. Seto était le seul adolescent de l'âge de Yami dans le palais, sans compter les servants. Même si leur façon d'agir étaient très différentes, il n'en était pas moins que les deux adolescents étaient assez proches l'un de l'autre. Obligés de se côtoyer chaque jour, ils avaient fini par créer un mince :lien d'amitié entre eux, pour l'instant encore fragile.

            Yami retourna se coucher, se promettant de ne pas oublier son rêve et d'en parler à n'importe qui, même si ça devait être à Yugi, son petit frère.


	2. Amis

A la demande de mes nombreux reviewers, en fait, à la demande de mon SEUL reviewer Dahu, je confirme que plus tard, on trouvera un petit peu de yaoi (pas pour Yami ! XP). Mais seulement plus tard ! Sinon à part ça, Marek et Bakura seront là aussi. Désolée Dahu, tu vas devoir un peu attendre (ch'uis sadique, hein ?)

Heu finalement, je pense que toute l'histoire sera en POV général.

**Chapitre 2 : Amis**

            Le soleil se leva sur la ville de Amonpû-Râ (NA : ça sort de mon esprit, cherchez pas sur une carte ! :p) quelques heures plus tard. Yami se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers la salle des repas. D'habitude il prenait son petit déjeuner dans les cuisines, mais il savait qu'il y avait plus de chances de voir son père dans la salle officielle. Il s'apprêtait à rentrer quand il sentit un poids lui tomber sur le dos.

_Yami !

_Yugi ! Descends de mon dos tout de suite ! dit-il à son petit frère.

_Purquwa ? demanda celui ci innocemment.

_Parce que tu es vraiment trop lourd !

            Yami se pencha en avant pour faire tomber Yugi par-dessus lui. Il le rattrapa et le prit dans ses bras pour le faire tourner.

_Plus vite ! Plus vite !

_Si tu veux.

            Yami tourna de plus en plus vite. Les deux frères riaient aux éclats. Finalement, Yami arrêta, pris de vertiges à force de tourner sur lui-même, et garda Yugi dans ses bras. On ne pouvait pas nier que les deux garçons étaient frères. Ils avaient le même physique, les mêmes yeux, les mêmes cheveux, . . . Tout ce qui les séparaient, c'était leur âge et leur destin. Yugi avait seulement cinq ans et resterait prince, alors que Yami avait quinze ans et devrait un jour prendre la place de son père . . . Tout en gardant son frère bien calé dans ses bras, Yami entra dans la salle des repas. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à la place qui leur avait été attribuée par leur naissance, c'est-à-dire au fond de la salle, sur l'estrade.

_Bonjour père, dirent-ils en s'inclinant devant le grand pharaon.

_Bonjour mes fils.

Les deux jeunes princes s'assirent de part et d'autre de leur père, attendant que les servantes arrivent. On leur donna à chacun un grand plat qui contenait leur petit déjeuner. Maïs, poisson, . . . un repas digne des princes qu'ils étaient. Ils commençaient de manger quand le grand prêtre entra dans la salle. Celui ci était grand et très mince, comme se devait de l'être chaque prêtre et chaque priant qui se consacrait au culte des dieux. Il s'avança, suivit de ses deux fils, vers la place du pharaon. Une fois arrivés devant lui, ils s'inclinèrent en récitant les formules de politesse rituelles pour le pharaon et les princes.

_Que la journée vous soit forte agréable, fils des dieux, récitèrent-ils comme à l'accoutumée. Et que les dieux soient en faveur d'un long règne et d'une longue vie à vous et aux princes héritiers.

Sur ce, le grand prêtre se détourna suivi par ses deux fils, Seto et Makuba. Seto devait en jour devenir le successeur de son père, et Makuba . . . eh bien il resterait tout simplement Makuba (NA : Trois fois le même mot dans le même paragraphe ? Trop forte ! ^_____^).

            Une fois les trois personnes parties, Yami se décida à aborder son père.

_Père, commença-t-il timidement. Puis-je vous parler ?

            Celui ci le fixa de son regard.

_Je t'écoute fils. Le sujet dont tu veux m'entretenir doit être important pour que tu viennes enfin déjeuner à la place qui t'es attribuée.

_//_C'est mal parti_// se dit Yami. Hé bien . . . continua-t-il un peu ébranlé par la réplique de son père. J'aimerais vous poser une question sur la signification du rêve que j'ai fait . . .

            Son père l'interrompit brutalement.

_Je t'ai pourtant répété que si les rêves avaient une signification, ceux ci étaient personnels et ne pouvaient être divulgués à personne. Des personnes malveillantes pourraient les utiliser contre toi et ainsi te vaincre.

_Mais père . . .

_Cependant, je suis fier que tu me considère comme sûr et que tu aie confiance en moi. Pourtant, c'est à toi de découvrir le sens de tes rêves et à toi seul. Me comprends-tu ?

_Oui père.

_Bien. Mais par contre, . . .

            Il lui jeta un coup d'œil en souriant.

_Rien ne t'empêche de te confier à des amis sûrs et dignes de confiance.

            Sur ces mots, Yami écarquilla les yeux. Etait-il possible que son père soit au courant de ses escapades en ville et des amis qu'il s'était faits ? Il avait pourtant été le plus discret possible. . .

_Je vous remercie de vos conseils père.

            Il s'inclina et commença à sortir de la pièce.

_Atta moi gwand frère ! lui cria Yugi après s'être vite incliné lui aussi devant le pharaon.

_Allez ! Dépêche !

            Les deux sortirent de la salle, suivis de peu par les frères Kaiba.

_Yugi ! Yami ! Attadez-nous ! cria le petit Makuba

            Les deux concernés se retournèrent. Makuba se précipitait vers eux, alors que Seto marchait de manière plus calme.

_Hé bien Yami, commença le grand brun. Cela faisait longtemps que nous ne t'avions plus vu à la table du pharaon de si bon matin !

_Ouais, comme tu dis.

_Tu viens Makuba ? On va laisser les deux gwands faire comme si z'étaient des personnes très importantes !

_Ouais ! Y font comme si z'avaient des secrets top-secrets à se dire ! Mais nous on sait bien qu'y parlent que dalle !

            Les deux petits partirent d'un fou rire et firent la course jusqu'aux jardins. Les deux adolescents les regardèrent d'un air amusé jusqu'à ce disparurent.

_J'ai l'impression que nos frères sont nés pour s'entendre.

_C'est à se demander s'ils grandiront un jour.

_Au fait, tu devais avoir quelque chose d'important à dire à ton père pour que tu ailles avec lui.

_Ouais, mais il m'a dit de trouver tout seul. C'est la galère . . .

_Tu devrais écouter ses conseils. Le pharaon n'a jamais tort . . .

_Sauf quand il se trompe.

            Les deux adolescents se regardèrent et partirent d'un fou rire commun. Puis ils se séparèrent. Yami alla demander à Yugi si celui ci voulait bien l'accompagner. Il accepta. Ils se dirigèrent vers les cuisines et prirent quelques provisions, puis ils sortirent discrètement du palais.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Alors comme cha ton père à rien voulu te dire ?

            Les princes s'étaient rendus en ville, dans les bas quartiers. Ils s'étaient tous retrouvés là. Jono-uchi (appelé plus souvent Joey), sa sœur Sérénity, Téa et Tristan. Les quatre meilleurs amis de Yami. Ils vivaient pauvrement, mais ils avaient une liberté telle que Yami voulait. Ils vivaient dans des familles pauvres, devaient travailler durs, mais chacun pouvait faire ce qui lui plaisait. Par contre, ils mangeait tous mieux depuis que Yami et Yugi leur apportaient de la nourriture en provenance des cuisines du palais. Ils étaient tous assis sur la rive du Nil, près de l'embarcadère où Tristan pêchait.

_On parle pas la bouche pleine Joey !lui dit Sérénity.

_Oh cha va !

_Mais en plus tu recommence ! lui dit cette fois Téa en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

_Maieuh ! Tu vas pas en plus me frapper !

_Je te frappe si je veux ! lui dit-elle en souriant.

_Yami, si tu veux me faire plaisir, profite du fait que tu es un prince pour éviter de te fiancer à une furie comme elle !

_Je te signale que c'est toi qui voudrait qu'on se marie ! COMMENT CA JE SUIS UNE FURIE ? ? ! !

Le couple continua à s'engueuler amicalement sous le regard amusé des autres.

_Ha l'amour ! dit Tristan sans détourner le regard de sa ligne.

_Qu'est ce qu'ils sont mignons ! renchérit Sérénity.

_A croire qu'ils sont mariés depuis des années ! dit Yami.

_Y sont marrants ! dit le petit Yugi. Z'adore les regarder. Mais Zoey y gagne pas souvent !

_Au fait Yami, si tu essayait de nous raconter ton rêve ? demanda Joey afin de détourner l'attention de Téa.

_Je crois que je peux vous faire confiance à vous.

            Il leur raconta son rêve, et à la fin, chacun avait son interprétation. Pourtant, aucune ne convenait à Yami. Il savait que le sens de son rêve était devant ses yeux, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus.

_Ah j'abandonne, dit Joey après un moment de réflexion. Tu fais des rêves trop zarbes . . .

_De toutes façons, toi tu ne rêves que de nourriture, répliqua sa sœur.

_Répète un peu si tu l'oses ? !

_ Et c'est encore parti pour un tour . . .

_Mwa z'ai tout compris au rêve de gwand frère ! s'exclama le petit Yugi.

_Ah oui ? demandé l'intéressé. Je t'écoute.

_Ba oui ! Y'a la fille, c'est soit que tu l'as pas rencontrée, soit que c'est un symbole.

_D'où sais-tu ça ? demanda Sérénity au jeune prince.

_C'est Makuba qu'y m'a expliqué que certains symboles ça représente quelque chose.

_Et ce Makuba t'a dit qu'une fille représentait quelque chose d'autre ? dit Joey.

_Ba des fwa oui et des fwa nan.

_Je me demande où est-ce qu'il apprends tout ça.

_Ze peux continuer ? Alors y'a aussi que tu peux pas bouger, ba ça veut dire que tu peux rien y faire.

_Tu sais quoi petit frère ? Je crois que tes jeux avec Makuba Kaiba sont très utiles. Mais je crois que je commence à comprendre maintenant, dit Yami.

            Les autres le regardèrent. Mais Yami ne dit rien sur ce qui lui avait traversé l'esprit. Si ce qu'il pensait été juste, alors tous ceux à qui il en avait parlé seraient en danger. Il pensait que le choc qu'il s'apprêttait à recevoir dans son rêve n'était autre qu'une menace qui allait s'abattre sur lui. Tout ce qui lui restait à faire, c'était savoir de quelle menace il s'agissait.

Ouf ! Enfin fini ! C'est plus dur de s'attaquer à Yu-Gi-Oh que je ne le pensais. Ca va si je met les noms français des personnages ? Parce qu'il faut se rappeler qu'on est en Egypte il y a longtemps ! Fini de parler, @+ pour un autre chapitre !


	3. Agression

**Chapitre 3 : Agression**

            Les jeunes adolescents avaient décidé d'aller aider près de la rivière pour aider les pêcheurs à remonter leurs filets. Yami et Yugi devaient prendre des noms d'emprunts, car ils savaient que si les gens apprenaient  leur véritable identité, ils ne seraient plus traités comme les égaux des citoyens. Ainsi, depuis maintenant six mois, les jeunes princes étaient connus sous les noms de Roann et Caïrn. Parfois, ils enviaient la vie simple des paysans et des pêcheurs, alors quand la pression au palais se faisait trop forte, ils redevenaient les deux jeunes nomades, vivant dans le désert et passaient parfois en ville. Les autres que leurs amis ne se doutaient de rien. Yugi était en train de s'amuser avec les fils des pécheurs, et Yami aidait quand un pêcheur dans la force de l'âge l'interpella.

_Oh Roann ! Viens un peu par-l !

Yami lâcha ce qu'il était en train de faire et s'approcha de lui.

_Oui Toïs ?

_Prends un peu ça.

            Toïs lui mit un panier plein de poissons dans les bras.

_Vas donc porter ça à la vieille Hanna ! Tu sais ? Celle des bas quartiers.

_La vieille guérisseuse ?

            Toïs fronça un sourcil.

_Ouais, la vieille sorcière. Fais gaffe qu'elle te jette pas un mauvais sort ! Allez, grouille !

            Yami se retourna tenant toujours le panier dans ses bras.

_Caïrn ? Reste ici, je reviens.

_D'accord.

            Puis le jeune prince partit avec sa commande vers les bas quartiers. C'était les endroits les plus mal famés de toute la ville, et un parfait repère pour les brigands en fuite, tellement cette partie de la ville possédait d'allés et de ruelles sombres. Il allait continuer sa route quand il entendit des voix dans une ruelle perpendiculaire à la principale.

_Mais lâchez moi !

            Douce et ferme à la fois, une nuance de terreur, peut-être de l'affolement, de la colère. Enfin, c'était comme ça que Yami entendait cette voix. Il lâcha tout de suite son panier et couru vers elle. D'autres voix s'ajoutaient maintenant à la première. Plus dures, amusées.

_Eh bien ? De quoi as-tu peur ?

_Je n'ai pas peur, répondit la première sans réussir à cacher la terreur.

_Ah oui ? demanda une troisième. Eh bien voyons ça.

            Un hurlement se fit entendre. Yami se mit à courir encore plus vite, pour enfin arriver à l'endroit d'où provenaient les voix. Il vit deux ombres debout s'en prendre à une troisième au sol, qui se débattait et hurlait. Quand l'une des deux personnes commença à déchirer les vêtements de la troisième, Yami intervint.

_Eh vous !

_Occupe toi de ce gamin Geko, je garde la fille.

_Pas de problème. On échangera après.

            Geko commença à avancer vers Yami en faisant craquer ses poings. Quand Yami vit le premier homme s'en prendre à nouveau à la jeune fille, il n'hésita plus. Il fonça dans Geko qui perdit l'équilibre, surpris par la rapidité du jeune homme. Yami décocha une droite au second homme, qui lâcha la jeune fille. Il se retourna et voulu s'en prendre au jeune prince. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne savais pas sa véritable identité, et donc que Yami avait reçu des cours de combat, comme tout prince qui se respecte et tient à la vie. Yami évita le coup que son adversaire essayait de lui porter et lui envoya un coup de pied dans le sternum. L'agresseur eut le souffle coupé et Geko vient aider son compère à s'enfuir.

_On se retrouvera ! dit-il en s'enfuyant, soutenant le second homme.

            Yami les regarda décamper et se retourna vers la jeune fille qui était restée recroquevillée au sol, les yeux rivés vers le sol. Mais au moment où il allait l'aider à se relever, celle ci réagit brusquement et envoya son pied dans la figure du jeune prince.

_JE VOUS AI DEJA DIT DE ME LAISSER !

            Yami tomba en arrière sous le choc. Quand la jeune fille leva les yeux, elle vit que ce n'était pas ses adversaires qui était là, mais le jeune homme. Elle se releva et se précipita vers lui.

_Ca va ? Je t'ai pas fait mal ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton d'excuses.

_Non ça va, lui répondit Yami encore un peu sous le choc.

            Il reprit ses esprits et regarda la jeune fille. Elle était grande et mince, avec de grands yeux verts. Ses vêtements avaient été en partie déchirés par les deux hommes, laissant ainsi apparaître la peau pâle de ses jambes et une partie de sa nuque et épaules. Par contre, ses cheveux étaient entièrement recouverts d'un tissu beige (imaginez la coiffure de Shizu). Elle regardait encore Yami, inquiète d'avoir failli briser le nez à son sauveur.

_Je suis sure que je t'ai fait mal.

_Non, non, t'inquiètes pas, lui dit Yami en souriant.

            Quand il vit l'état des vêtements de l    a jeune fille, il dégrafa son châle et lui mit sur les épaules.

_Tiens, ce serait dommage que tu rentres chez toi dans cet état.

            La jeune fille rougit et ajusta le tissu sur ses épaules.

_Merci. Mais dis moi quel est ton nom, mon sauveur ?

            Yami failli lui dire son vrai nom, mais il se dit que si la jeune fille savait sa véritable identité, il n'aurait aucun moyen de la revoir.

_Roann.

_Merci de m'avoir sauvée Roann. Mon nom est Amodélie.

_Amodélie, répéta « Roann » pour lui-même. Je devrais peut-être t'aider à rentrer chez toi.

            Amodélie pâlit un peu.

_Non non. Je t'assure. Je peux rentrer seule.

_Au risque de croiser à nouveau ces brigands ? pas question de laisser une jeune fille comme toi se balader seule dans ces rues !

            //_Oh la gaffe !_ se dit mentalement Yami._ Qu'est ce qui m'a prit de lui dire ça !_// Amodélie sembla comprendre le sens de la phrase de Yami, car elle sourit.

_Très bien. Je devais me rendre chez une vieille femme du nom d'Hanna. Saurais-tu où elle se trouve Roann ?

            Yami sourit malgré lui.

_C'était ma destination. Allons-y.

            Au moment où ils allaient commencer à partir, Yami se souvint de sa commande.

_Par tout les dieux ! J'avais oubli ! Suis moi ! je dois récupérer quelque chose avant que ça ne disparaisse !

            La jeune fille suivit Yami en courant et quand elle arriva devant le panier de poissons, heureusement intact, elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

_Tu es capable de me préserver du viol, de te battre pour ma défense, mais d'oublier un panier de poissons pour une vieille femme ! Décidément je sens que tu n'as pas fini de m'étonner !

            Yami sourit en rougissant devant le demi compliment de la jeune fille. Il récupéra son panier et ils partirent ensemble vers la demeure de la guérisseuse.


	4. Chez Hanna

**Chapitre 4 : Chez Hanna.**

            Les deux adolescents continuaient de marcher, l'un à côté, se posant quelques questions sans importance. Par exemple ce qu'aimait l'autre, ou quel était son lieu préféré. En fin de compte, il s'avérait que les deux jeunes gens avaient beaucoup de centres d'intérêt commun. Mais Yami évitait de lui dire son milieu social, de peur que le comportement si à l'aise de la jeune fille ne change. Quant à Amodélie, si elle répondait à toutes les questions de Yami, elle contournait certaines questions de manière si habile que si le prince n'avait pas reçu son éducation, il ne s'en serait pas rendu compte. Ils bavardaient joyeusement, insouciants comme deux adolescents normaux. Ils arrivèrent devant une vieille bâtisse faite de terre et de bois. Ils s'arrêtèrent.

_Voilà notre destination, dit Yami.

            Amodélie hocha la tête, regardant le bâtiment.

_La vieille Hanna vit seule dedans. Personne n'a voulu s'installer avec elle, bien qu'une famille entière puisse y vivre.

_Alors elle n'a pas changé . . . murmura Amodélie pour elle-même. Entrons.

            Elle frappa trois coups discrets à la porte. Une voix se fit entendre.

_Qui est-ce ?

            Yami prit la parole.

_Nous avons une commande pour Hanna la guérisseuse.

            La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une vieille femme sur le perron. Elle devait faire une tête de moins que Yami, et était habillé d'un enchevêtrement de tissus, semblant donner une robe. Sa tête était recouverte d'un chapeau large, couvrant la moitié de sa tête.

_Suivez moi.

            Elle les guida à l'intérieur de la maison. Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce mal éclairée, et elle s'arrêta.

_Venez avec moi jeune homme.

            Yami regarda Amodélie, qui cachait un petit sourire. Yami leva un sourcil. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien la faire sourire ? Il prit son panier et suivit la vieille femme, dans une autre pièce. Des tentures de toutes les couleurs étaient suspendues. Des bocaux étaient posés sur des étagères, et au milieu de la pièce, il y avait une table basse usée.

_Posez ça là, dit la femme en faisant un geste vague vers la table.

            Yami s'exécuta et attendit.

_Quel est votre nom ?

_Roann, lui répondit le jeune homme.

            Hanna lui sourit.

_Pas celui là, l'autre.

            Yami écarquilla grand les yeux. _//Comment a-t-elle fait pour savoir ?//_

_Comment . . .

_Comment je le sais ? lui demanda Hanna avec un petit rire. Un simple pécheur ne peut pas se battre comme ça.

            A cette remarque, Yami fut encore étonné.

_Pas la peine de faire cette tête là. Je vois tout ce qu'on me permet de voir. Alors ce nom ?

            Yami décida de lui faire confiance. il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas lui mentir.

_Yami.

_Ah mon jeune prince. C'est un honneur.

            Mais au lieu de se plier en courbettes comme le faisaient tout ceux qui savaient à qui ils s'adressaient, Hanna se contenta de rire.

_Alors comme ça mon poisson m'est livré par un prince ? Ha ha. Mon repas n'en sera que meilleur !

            Puis elle redevint sérieuse un instant.

_Vous avez l'âme pure, et vous êtes loyal. Avoir sauvé cette jeune fille ne peut que vous porter chance. Mais je dois vous mettre en garde. Un grand danger plane sur nous. Un très grand danger. Je ne sais pas encore quand, ni par qui, mais il est proche. Soyez toujours sur vos gardes mon prince.

            Yami resta sur place. //_Se pourrait-il que les paroles de cette vieille femme aient un rapport avec mon rêve ? Elle en sait plus que n'importe qui. Pourquoi mon père n'écoute t-il pas plus le peuple et les gens de confiance ?_//

_Enfin bon. Vous voilà prévenu ! Merci pour le repas Roann !

            Yami sortit de sa torpeur et lui sourit.

_C'est naturel.

_Maintenant veuillez m'amener votre amie et l'attendre là-bas. Au revoir.

            Yami sortit de la pièce et dit à Amodélie d'avancer. Puis il s'assit à son tour là où la jeune fille l'avait attendue. Amodélie s'avança dans la pièce. La vieille Hanna la regarda d'un air méfiant.

_Vous voulez ?

_Haha . . . Quoi de neuf ?

            Hanna essayait de trouver qui était cette fille. Mais quand elle tendit son esprit vers la jeune fille, elle se heurta à une barrière.

_Comment ?

_J'ai retenu tes leçons . . . Grand-mère.

            Hanna ouvrit grand les yeux.

_Amodélie ? C'est bien toi ?

            La jeune fille hocha la tête avant que la vieille femme ne se jette dans ses bras.

_Tu as tellement chang !

_Pas toi par contre ! Toujours aussi solitaire !

_J'aime bien le rôle de la méchante vielle sorcière.

_C'est pas bien.

_Mais toi ? Que fais tu l ?

_J'ai besoin de ton aide.

            Hanna s'écarta de sa petite fille.

_Je voudrais que tu me prennes en apprenti.

_Tu es sure ? Pourquoi n'es-tu plus avec ton père ?

_On a été en désaccord et j'ai du partir. Tu es la seule personne qui puisse m'aider et qui me comprenne.

_Je le sais bien, mais tu dois me promettre de garder ton secret.

_Je n'avais pas l'intention de le dévoiler.

            Amodélie lui sourit.

_Ha, et j'ai une autre condition avant que tu ne t'installes.

_Laquelle ?

_Tu te fais des amis, à commencer par ce jeune homme.

            Amodélie haussa un sourcil.

_Je vois qu'il te plaît !

_Et je crois qu'à toi aussi ! lui répliqua malicieusement Hanna. Ce qui fit rougir Amodélie.

_Bon ben je vais aller voir le reste de la ville, dit Amodélie arrivant dans le vestibule où l'attendait Yami.

_Et voir si le jeune homme te plaît . . . lui murmura Hanna en entrant à son tour.

_GRAND MERE !! cria Amodélie en rougissant.

_Grand mère ? demanda Yami, confus.

_A oui ! J'ai oublié de te dire ! Hanna est ma grand-mère. C'est elle qui va m'héberger !

_J'ai été ravie de faire ta connaissance Roann. Tâche de faire découvrir la ville à Amodélie !

_J'essaierais.

_Allez les jeunes ! Allez faire un tour !

_Grand-mère . . .

_Y'a pas de Grand-mère qui tienne ! A tout à l'heure !

            Sur ce, elle les poussa hors de la maison et referma la porte. Les deux adolescents se regardèrent, ahuris, puis éclatèrent de rire devant la conduite juvénile d'Hanna.


	5. Dans un royaume voisin

**Salut tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire, alors en cadeau, j'ai décidé de mettre un chapitre à chacune de mes histoires ! Comment ça c'est pas à moi de faire des cadeaux ? Mais si ! Mais si ! Bonne lecture !**

**cardina**** : **Mais oui je vais les mettre ensemble ! Simplement c'est pas pour tout de suite. Quand à mettre mes suites, tu dois être contente aujourd'hui ! Y'a des chapitres partout ! Bon c'est vrai, tu es plus vieille que moi, mais je suis sure que je suis plus grande quand même ! Na ! Bisous !

**Etoile du soir : **Kikoo toi ! J'avoue, j'ai mis du temps. Mais c'est pas grave du moment que tu l'as, non ? Allez, bisous !

**Chapitre 4 : Dans un royaume voisin . . .**

L'île de Crête . . . grande île située en mer Méditerranée entre la Grèce et l'Egypte. Riche en constructions splendides, mais pauvre en eau, nécessaire à ses habitants et à ses cultures. Cette charmante île vivait en autarcie, entretenant peu de rapports avec les pays les plus proches d'elle, c'est à dire la Grèce Antique et l'Egypte. Un pays où il faisait bon de vivre, malgré les catastrophes naturelles qui arrivaient parfois. Mais assez parlé de l'île en elle-même, nous devrions nous approcher d'avantage, afin d'arriver dans la ville de Cnossos, capitale et lieu de résidence du souverain.

Ce royaume était gouverné depuis peu par Bakura, héritier de feu le roi Salmodar. Bakura était jeune, à peine 16 ans, mais il possédait déjà un esprit stratégique qu'un jeune homme de cet âge n'était pas censé posséder. Si une guerre éclatait, il n'y aurait aucun doute que ses ennemis seraient déroutés par sa capacité à agir. Mais le nouveau roi était pacifique, et n'aimait pas la violence inutile. Son pays était riche, les gens étaient heureux, . . . le bonheur parfait. Mais dans tout bonheur survient un grain de sable qui vient enrayer la machine bien huilée. En l'occurrence, ce grain de sable s'appelait ici Marek, grand conseiller du roi.

Dans la salle du trône, une belle matinée de printemps . . .

-NON ET NON ! JE REFUSE !!

Plusieurs oiseaux à l'extérieur s'envolèrent surpris par le bruit.

-Mais votre majesté, cela est nécessaire.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi renforcer notre armée est nécessaire.

-Avoir une grande armée est toujours nécessaire.

-Et à quoi ?

Le ton du roi monta d'un cran, tandis que Marek gardait sa placidité.

-Mais à nous défendre mon roi.

-Et de quoi ?

-De toute invasion ennemie.

-Pourquoi craindrions nous cette invasion ? Tout est calme, les échanges se déroulent bien, pourquoi cela devrait-il changer ?

-Nous ne savons jamais mon suzerain.

-Les présages sont bons ! Les oracles n'ont jamais autant été optimistes !

-Les oracles se trompent mon seigneur, dit Marek n s'approchant du jeune Bakura.

-Les oracles ne se trompent jamais.

-Les oracles n'avaient pas prévu la mort de votre père, glissa sournoisement le grand conseiller.

Ce rappel fit sentir son cœur se serrer au jeune roi. Les oracles avaient vu que Salmodar gouvernerait encore durant de longues années. Alors l'éducation du jeune prince se faisait lentement, mais complète. Tout avait changé du tout au tout quand un incendie mortel s'était déclaré. Personne n'avait pu déterminer la provenance de ce feu qui avait emporté la vie et le corps du roi. Même les oracles s'étaient heurtés à une barrière alors qu'ils tentaient de retrouver le coupable.

-C'était un accident, dit Bakura sur la défensive. Personne n'aurait pu prévoir.

-En êtes vous bien sur ? Le rôle des oracles est d'éviter que de telles catastrophes se produisent. Et pourtant, il n'a fallu que quelques minutes pour que vous ne deveniez roi par succession.

Marek allait toucher au but.

-Qui peut alors savoir ce que préparent les pays voisins ?

Marek s'avança sur la véranda, désignant la calme ville de Cnossos au pied du palais.

-Qui peut nous dire ce qu'il adviendra de cette magnifique île si nous la laissons aux mains des plus forts ?

Il désigna des enfants qui jouaient en contrebas, alors que le roi le rejoignait.

-Qui peut savoir si ces enfants joueront à nouveau sous le joug du pays du Nil ?

Le roi parut hésiter. Un vif éclat de lumière brilla un instant sous la cape de Marek.

-Je . . . je ne veux pas.

Nouvel éclat. Marek reprit avec plus de conviction en désignant cette fois ci une femme enceinte.

-Qui peut savoir si son enfant verra le jour quand l'Egypte sera sur nous ?

-Je . . . je ne sais pas.

-Qui peut nous défendre alors que l'on risque de se faire attaquer ??

Cette fois ci la lueur dura plus longtemps. Bakura hocha la tête rapidement, mais après, il répondit d'une voix monotone.

-L'armée . . .

-Oui mon roi. L'armée. Votre armée, qui vous suivra où vous le désirerez.

-Très bien, dit Bakura, pris d'une soudaine fatigue. Faites à votre guise. Je vous fais confiance Marek.

Le conseiller se prosterna devant son roi, l'air faussement solennel.

-Je vous promets que je ne vous décevrais pas.

Le roi quitta la salle. Marek se releva, un sourire malveillant sur les lèvres.

-Mon jeune roi, je te promets que puisque tu m'as donnée carte blanche, je compte bien en profiter.

Il retourna sur la terrasse et sortit son objet magique de derrière son dos. Une longue baguette dorée en forme de h ache. L'objet magique sortit d'Egypte il y avait fort longtemps. L'un des derniers présents sur cette terre.

_Bakura devient de plus en plus résistant. Il aurait été un peu plus tard et je n'aurais pas pu avoir autant de contrôle sur lui. Quel dommage que son père soit mort dans de SI tragiques circonstances . . . _

Il éclata d'un rire dément, faisait fuir quelques oiseaux qui étaient restés sur les arbres devant. Puis son rire se calma, et son regard se porta sur l'horizon, au sud.

_Bientôt Egypte, puissance maritime et commerciale, puissance terrestre et magique . . . Bientôt tu seras à moi !_


	6. Doux souvenirs

**Disclamer : **Amodélie est à moi et rien qu'à moi !

**Etoile du soir :** Comment veux tu que je te passe la suite si je viens juste de la terminer ? lol En attendant, tu l'avais eu avant les autres celui l ! Bisous et bonne lecture. Je sens que tu vas m'en vouloir un peu pour ce que je vais faire . . .

**Bakura77 :** Tiens ! Une nouvelle lectrice ! Bienvenue dans mes fics ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant ! Mais ça parlera plus de Bakura avant un petit moment . . . Kisu !

**Yumi-chan : **Oh merci à toi aussi ! Bonne lecture !

**aTOmt!seUr :** Dis Toto ! La prochaine fois marque ton pseudo de manière à ce que j'arrive à le réécrire ! . Enfin bref, merci pour les DEUX reviews !

**SexyLaury : **Coucou toi ! Merci pour la review ! C'est vrai qu'une histoire dans le passé ça me branchait asse . . . Tu fais bien de m'encourager pour la suite ! Parce que ça va durer je le sens ! Au fait, j'ai lu ton fic sur Harry Potter, et je tiens à te dire que je l'adore ! Bisous

**Chapitre 6 : Doux souvenirs . . .**

         Egypte, 6 mois plus tard . . .

-Attrape moi !

-Pas si vite petit garnement ! Tu vas voir si je t'attrape !

         La menace lancée par le cuisinier royal n'eut aucun effet sur le prince Yugi, qui partit en courant, son trésor dans les bras. Le cuisinier ne le poursuivit pas longtemps, préférant retourner à ses cuisines plutôt que de continuer à courir derrière ce « petit démon voleur de nourriture ». Yugi continua de courir en riant le long des couloirs. Il croisait parfois un ou deux pages, qui ne faisaient plus attention à lui, trop habitués à voir le prince courir en provenance des cuisines. Ils ne s'inclinaient plus, car si il devaient le faire à chaque fois qu'ils croisaient Yugi, autant rester prosternés à terre.

         Yugi croquait à pleines dents dans sa pomme, fruit de ses efforts, et content de son méfait. Il aperçut quelqu'un en particulier. Il se cacha au coin d'un mur et observa.

         Yami était accoudé à la terrasse, observant les jardins royaux, puis la ville qui s'étendait au-delà. Plongé dans ses pensées, il repassait dans sa tête les évènements passés ces six derniers mois.

_¤Flash Back¤_

_         Yami et Amodélie reviennent de chez Hannah. Ils sont presque arrivés aux quais, mais une fusée vivante arrive et saute sur Yami._

_-Roann !!!_

_-Caïrn ! Tu m'étouffes !_

_-T'es vivant ! T'es vivant !_

_-Pourquoi voudrais tu que je sois mort ?_

_-Parce que Jono il m'a raconté plein de vilains trucs tout pas beaux sur les bas quartiers et sur Hanna la guérisseuse._

_-Va falloir que je dise à Joey  de plus te dire des bêtises, dit Yami en prenant son petit frère dans ses bras._

_         Un petit rire attire leur attention._

_-Vous êtes mignons tout les deux, dit Amodélie avec un petit sourire en coin._

_-Bah pourquoi tu rougis Roann ? demanda Yugi, innocemment. Moi j'aime bien qu'on me dise que je suis mignon !_

_         Yami détourne la tête, alors que Amodélie ri un peu plus devant le comportement enfantin de Yugi, et devant le rougissement évident de Yami. Celui-ci pose son frère à terre. Yami fait face à Amodélie._

_-Je suis Caïrn, le petit frère de Roann. Ravi de te rencontrer, dit-il en mettant en pratique toutes ses leçons de maintien du palais._

_         Cela inquiète un peu Yami, dont la logique lui dit vite qu'un petit garçon des villes ne devrait pas se conduire de la sorte. Mais Amodélie ne semble pas s'en inquiéter outre mesure. Elle semble se prendre au jeu de Yugi, et lui réplique avec une révérence._

_-Je me nomme Amodélie. Et je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance. En espérant que les dieux nous offrent une amitié digne d'eux._

_         Yami ne fit pas plus attention aux paroles d'Amodélie. Il a les yeux fixés sur son visage, rayonnant de joie et de tendresse pour le petit garçon devant elle. Yami ne semble pas se rendre compte que les paroles de la jeune fille en disent long sur ses origines . . . Pour une fois, l'éducation du prince lui joue défaut, mais tant pis. Ses autres amis arrivent, il est temps de commencer les présentations._

_¤ Fin du Flash Back¤_

         Yami ferma les yeux et soupira. Ca lui paraissait si près . . . Dans son coin, Yugi continua d'observer son frère, en croquant parfois dans sa pomme. Il se demandait pourquoi Yami était ainsi, mais rien dans l'attitude du prince ne laissait deviner le fond de ses pensées. Deux servantes passèrent, portant un plateau et des provisions pour les cuisines. Yami les regarda passer, un petit sourire en coin. Une autre scène  s'imposa à lui.

_¤Flash Back¤_

_         Yami et Amodélie se retrouvent chez Hannah. Ils se connaissent déjà depuis 3 mois._

_-Alors comment se passe ton apprentissage ?_

_-Ca va . . . grand-mère peut être exigeante, mais pas souvent. Je m'en sors ! Enfin je crois . . . lui dit-elle en prenant le panier de poissons qu'il livrait chaque semaine._

_         Elle va le poser dans une arcade située dans la cuisine alors que Yami la suit. Hannah passe devant la porte et leur dit ses consignes._

_-Je vais voir si on n'a pas besoin de moi au marché. Tu peux me ranger tout ce bazar ma chérie ? Merci. Amusez vous bien !_

_         Puis elle les laisse là, sans leur laisser le temps de répliquer ou de dire au revoir. Amodélie reste bouche bée, puis regarde autour d'elle._

_-Elle en a de bonnes ! Amusez vous . . . t'as vu l'état de la pièce ? Comment veux tu que je m'amuse ?_

_-A deux on s'amusera, lui répond Yami avec un clin d'œil. Puis ce sera plus rapide._

_         Amodélie lui sourit et déclare._

_-Chacun son côt ! Le premier qui a fini de ranger son coin gagne !_

_-Pari tenu !_

_         Alors s'engage une véritable course dans la cuisine, chacun voulant battre l'autre. Au bout d'un moment . . ._

_-Gagn ! dit Yami._

_-Tu triches, t'avais pas la vaisselle !_

_-Je sais, lui répondit-il avec un sourire._

_         Amodélie le regarde, puis lui sourit en se rapprochant doucement._

_-Par contre . . ._

_         Elle avance la main vers le visage de Yami. Celui-ci se tend, dans l'attente du geste d'Amodélie. Ses doigts fins se posent sur le nez du jeune prince, puis se retirent._

_-Tu as eu à ranger la farine !_

_         Yami la regarde sans comprendre, alors qu'Amodélie se met à sourire. Il se retourne pour voir son image dans le petit miroir sur le mur. Il voit la tâche blanche sur son nez et sur le reste de son visage. Il se souvient à présent qu'au moment de ranger le sac à farine, il l'avait serré un peu trop foret dans l'excitation de la compétition, et un nuage blanc s'en était échappé. Il se retourne vers la jeune fille, qui a du mal à contenir son fou rire._

_-Et ça t'amuse ? lui dit-il entre amusement et consternation, tout en chassant la farine de son visage._

_-Oh oui !_

_         Les deux se regardent, puis éclatent de rire._

_-Tu vas voir si ça t'amuse !_

_         Yami se met à la poursuite d'Amodélie, qui continue de rire en fuyant._

_¤ Fin du Flash Back¤_

         Yami se mit à rire en se remémorant cette journée. Après qu'Amodélie se soit moqué de lui, une interminable course poursuite s'était engagée entre eux. Il avait attrapé une poignée de farine et avait tenté de barbouiller la figure d'Amodélie avec. Ils avaient fini par une bagarre acharnée, à la fin de laquelle aucun n'était ressorti indemne. Le prince sourit à la fin de l'évocation de ce souvenir, et un sourire tendre se fixa à ses lèvres quand il pensa à la suite.

_¤Flash Back¤_

_Yami et Amodélie continuent de se courir après à travers toute la maisonnée. Ils arrivent à l'étage, dans un petit salon rempli de cousins et de voiles. Yami attrape Amodélie dans ses bras, et tout deux trébuchent sur les coussins._

_-C'est bon, t'as gagn ! réussi à dire Amodélie entre deux rires._

_-Et ben voil ! lui répond Yami en souriant._

_         Ils ne semblent pas se rendre compte de la position dans laquelle ils sont. En trébuchant, Amodélie s'est retrouvée allongée sur les coussins, Yami au dessus d'elle, son corps appuyé sur le sien. Le prince semble s'en rendre compte, car il rougit et tente de se relever. Mais la jeune fille  le rattrape par les poignets et le maintien dans sa position._

_-Roann . . . reste._

_         Yami ne se fait pas prier. Il reste alors à moitié allongé sur elle. Mais d'un autre côté, il ressent un pincement au cœur. _Roann . . . Ce n'est même pas mon vrai nom. Mais comment pourrais-je lui dire ? Est-ce que nos relations resteraient les mêmes ? _Ils restent ainsi  quelques minutes, s'observent l'un l'autre, leurs regards accrochés ensembles. Sur leurs lèvres, plus de sourires moqueurs ou amusés, juste des sourires . . . tendres . . .. Yami tend la main vers le visage parsemé de blanc d'Amodélie, pour lui caresser doucement la joue. La jeune fille se laisse faire. Le prince suit le contour du visage de sa compagne, sans soulever le voile qu'elle porte toujours, cachant ses cheveux. Et pourtant, Yami aurait tellement voulu les caresser à cet instant . . . La main d'Amodélie lâche le poignet de Yami pour doucement remonter le long de son bras._

_         Leur souffle est court, chacun attend que l'autre fasse le premier pas. Yami ferme les yeux, et décide de rapprocher doucement son visage de celui de sa compagne. Amodélie ferme les yeux à sont tour, en attente. Leurs souffles se mélangent, et au moment où leurs lèvres se frôlent . . ._

_-Amodélie ? Roann ? Je suis de retour !_

_         La porte d'entrée se claque, quelqu'un s'affaire dans la cuisine, Hannah peste contre la farine répandue . . . Mais l'instant magique est brisé.  Yami se retire doucement de sur le corps chaud de la jeune fille, sans la quitter du regard. Elle ouvre les yeux à son tour, et ils se fixent, amoureusement. Amodélie prend le risque de parler._

_-Je . . . je crois qu'on devrait descendre.  
  
_

_-Hm. Tu as raison._

_         Yami se relève et tend la main à la jeune fille pour l'aider à se relever. Amodélie se remet sur ses pieds et s'apprête à sortir de la pièce. Yami lui cède le passage, mais au moment de sortir de la pièce, la jeune fille l'embrasse sur la joue. Yami rougit immédiatement et porte sa main à l'endroit où les lèvres d'Amodélie se sont posées. Puis celle-ci se retourne et sort de la pièce, avec un dernier sourire._

_-Tant pis, ce sera pour une prochaine fois._

_         Elle lui fait un clin d'œil, les joues légèrement rouges et sort._

_¤ Fin du Flash Back¤_

Yami reporta à nouveau ses doigts là où Amodélie l'avait embrassé. Jamais il n'avait pu oublier cette sensation étrange au fond de son cœur . . .

         Dans son coin, Yugi observait attentivement les moindres gestes et expressions de son frère. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Yami était ainsi, ni pourquoi il changeait si vite d'expression. Il fronça les sourcils et décida d'attendre encore.

         En repensant à ce demi-baiser, Yami vit une autre scène se dérouler devant ses yeux. Il replongea son regard vers la ville, et ses souvenirs le ramenèrent un mois plus tôt.

_¤Flash Back¤_

_         Les amis se retrouvent tous sur les quais. Jono-uchi, Téa, Tristan, Sérénity, Amodélie, Yami et Yugi. Les garçons, sauf Yugi viennent de terminer le déchargement d'un navire marchant en provenance de Crète, et les filles ont décidé de leur apporter de quoi se rafraîchir._

_-Ah ça fait vraiment du bien ! dit Joey en vidant son gobelet._

_-Y'avait de belles marchandises là dedans ? demande Sérénity avec curiosité._

_-Ca oui ! Des vases d'or, des boucliers d'acier, . . . commença Tristan._

_-Arrête de faire ton fanfaron Trist', lui dit Yami. C'était des caisses de laine et de viande._

_-T'as détruit l'ambiance Roann ! lui répond le jeune homme d'un ton faussement déçu._

_         Tous éclatent de rire._

_-Ca vous dit une partie de pêche ? propose Téa.  
  
-Bonne idée !_

_-Ca serait génial._

_-Vi ! Moi ze veux ! Moi ze veux !_

_-Caïrn, je ne sais pas si on a le temps de . . ._

_-Allez gwand frère ! S'teu plaît !!!!!_

_         Yugi lui adresse un regard suppliant, et Yami finit par céder._

_-Bon très bien._

_-Youpiiiiiiiii !!!!!  
  
_

_-Mais je te préviens, dès que le soleil atteint le palais, on rentre !_

_-Promis, craché, jur ! Et toi tu viens Amd ?_

_         Amodélie lui sourit._

_-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne viendrais pas.  
  
_

_-Yahiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!_

_         Yugi commence une sorte de danse de la victoire, entraînant l'hilarité générale. Le petit groupe se dirige ensuite vers une berge inoccupée par les habitations ou par les élevages. Les hommes avaient aménagé cet endroit de manière à ce qu'aucun animal dangereux, tels que les crocodiles ou les hippopotames ne puissent venir. A part eux, personne n'est là. Les joncs occupent la majorité de la plage de sable fin, permettant une certaine intimité et l'invisibilité à partir du fleuve. Tristan et Sérénity vont chercher des fleurs de nénuphars, utiles dans la composition de certains plats. Joey et Téa décident de monter à bord d'une barque pour pêcher au centre du Nil, et Yugi insiste pour aller avec eux._

_-A la condition que tu ne fasses pas l'idiot, lui dit Yami._

_-Promis !_

_         Puis il va avec le jeune couple. Yami s'assoit ensuite sur la berge, à côté de l'apprentie guérisseuse._

_-Tu t'occupes vraiment de lui._

_-Oui. Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse._

_-Hein ?  
  
_

_-Notre mère est morte en lui donnant la vie, et notre père est plus qu'absent._

_         Amodélie pose doucement sa main sur celle de Yami, dans un signe de compréhension. Yami rougit à ce doux contact._

_-Je sais ce que c'est, lui répond-elle. La mort de la mère, l'absence du père . . ._

_         Inconsciemment, Yami se met à caresser doucement la main d'Amodélie. La jeune fille se laisse faire, et entrelace même ses doigts à ceux du prince, tout en continuant de parler._

_-Les obligations, l'apprentissage, le manque de temps . . ._

_         Yami a l'impression de retrouver sa vie dans le discours de sa compagne. Alors il continue de caresser doucement la peau de la jeune fille, qui semble avoir vécu les mêmes choses que lui malgré la différence sociale. Sans même se regarder, les deux adolescents continuent de faire passer leur tendresse par le contact entre leurs mains. Amodélie a même fini par s'appuyer contre le jeune homme, laissant la tête sur son épaule. Le silence est à nouveau présent. Aucun des deux ne parle, les mots ne sont plus nécessaires. Soudain, la jeune fille décide de bouger un peu. Elle se relève, s'étire._

_-Je crève de chaud._

_         Yami ne peut s'empêcher de sourire._

_-Là je suis bien d'accord._

_-Et encore toi tu peux parler ! Tu es torse nu ! . . . . Je sais ! Retourne toi._

_-Pourquoi faire ?_

_-Pose pas de questions, et tu te retourneras seulement quand je te le dirais._

_         Yami obéit. Une fois assurée que le garçon avait bien tourné le dos, Amodélie se met face à la rivière. Elle commence par enlever sa courte tunique sans manches qu'elle portait, révélant un simple bandeau qui cachait sa poitrine. Puis elle défit la lanière de sa jupe, qui tombe ensuite. La jeune fille n'est plus qu'en « sous-vêtements », sans compter le long voile qui lui cache les cheveux. Elle décide de le retirer aussi. Amodélie défait le bandeau qui lui tenait le tissu sur ses cheveux. Puis elle l'enlève, faisant tomber une longue natte dans le creux de ses reins. Elle avance dans l'eau, et nage tranquillement. La jeune fille plonge, fait quelques brasses vers le centre, et finit par arriver de nouveau au bord. Elle sort la tête de l'eau, pour voir que Yami a fini par se retourner. Premier réflexe : elle reste dans l'eau pour ne rien montrer d'elle. Yami se contente de lui sourire._

_-Je t'avais dit de pas te retourner !_

_-Désolé, j'ai pas pu résisté quand je t'ai entendu plonger._

_-Encore heureux que j'aie quelque chose sur moi . . ._

_-Alors tu vois que ce n'est pas si grave, lui répondit Yami en souriant._

_         Pendant un moment, Amodélie est  tentée de lui demander le voile, afin de cacher ses cheveux. _Et puis non. Après tout, l'eau empêche Roann de voir leur vraie couleur . . . Et puis même s'il s'en rendait compte, je lui fais confiance.

_-Et tu attends quoi pour venir ?_

_         Yami ne peut s'empêcher de lui adresser un coup d'œil interrogateur. Auquel Amodélie répond en lui envoyant une gerbe d'eau._

_-Ehhhh !!!!!_

_-Alors ? Tu attends quoi ?_

_-Tu vas voir !_

_         Sans même attendre plus longtemps, le prince saute à l'eau à la suite d'Amodélie. Ils commencent à se jeter de l'eau à la figure, riant et jouant comme deux enfants. Mais à un moment, Amodélie trébuche, et ne trouve que Yami pour éviter de tomber. Par manque de chance, celui-ci chancelle à son tour, et se retrouve allongé dans l'eau, la jeune fille sur lui. Tout deux éclatent de rire._

_-Il me semble que c'est la seconde fois que ça arrive, non ?_

_-Mais les rôles étaient inversés mon cher._

_-Avant même que tu ne penses à t'enlever de sur moi, j'ai une question à te poser._

_         Amodélie ne fait même pas mine de se relever. Au contraire, elle croise les bras sur le torse de Yami._

_-Je t'écoute._

_-Hé bien, je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu cachais tes cheveux._

_         Une lueur sombre passe dans le regard d'Amodélie._

_-Est-ce que je peux te faire confiance ?_

_         Pendant un moment, Yami est tenté de lui répondre oui, mais le fait qu'Amodélie ne connaisse pas sa véritable identité le fait changer d'avis. Il décide de changer de tactique._

_-C'est à toi de me dire si tu me fais confiance ou pas._

_         La jeune fille sourit._

_-Bonne réponse. Je vais te répondre. Vois-tu . . . depuis que je suis petite, ils m'ont toujours porté problème. On me distingue trop facilement avec, et c'est une malédiction._

_         Yami réfléchit à ce que lui a dit la jeune fille. _Une malédiction ? Une distinction ? _Il prend entre ses doigts une des mèches qui sort de la natte et l'examina de plus près. On ne peut distinguer leur vraie couleur, ayant étés assombris par l'eau._

_-Voyons ça . . . dit-il d'un ton faussement sérieux. De quelle couleur . . . ?_

_         Il la regarde tendrement._

_-Je suppose que tu ne vas pas me le dire ?_

_-Qui sait ? Peut-être un jour ?_

_-Je l'espère bien . . ._

_- . . ._

_-Il me semble que la dernière fois nous avions été interrompus . . ._

_         Amodélie rapproche son visage du sien, puis lui murmure._

_-Et je compte bien que cette fois nous le soyons pas . . ._

_         Ses lèvres frôlent à nouveau celles du prince, mais cette fois ci, Yami décide de ne plus la laisser partir. Il passe ses bras autour d'Amodélie, pour l'empêcher de rompre le contact, puis il pose ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille. Timides au début, ils commencent peu à peu une longue danse langoureuse avec leurs langues. Le prince caresse doucement le dos d'Amodélie, avec tendresse. Ils ne se séparent qu'à bout de souffle, mais ce n'est que pour mieux repartir ensuite, toujours plus passionnément._

_¤ Fin du Flash Back¤_

Yami reposa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, pour se rappeler la douceur de sa petite amie. Cela faisait à présent un mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, et leur amour l'un pour l'autre ne cessait de grandir. Mais une ombre subsistait au tableau : son statu de prince.

-Comment réagirait-elle en sachant . . . murmura Yami pour lui-même.

         Son regard se reporta sur les jardins, puis il murmura dans un souffle.

-Amodélie . . .

         Le déclic se fit dans l'esprit du petit Yugi. Il sourit, et sauta sur son frère.

-Z'ai tout compris ! ! ! ! Il est namoureux ! Il est namoureux ! ! !

-Yugi ! Descend de là tout de suite !

-Nan . . .lui glissa celui ci, sournoisement. Pas tant que tu m'as pas dit pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que t'était namoureux !

         Yami rougit un peu.

-Yugi . . .

- Z'ai raison ! ! ! T'es tout rouze ! ! !

-Au lit, canaille !

-Nan, ze veux pas me coucher !

-Si ! Demain on va en ville.

         Yugi descendit du dos de son frère et le prit par la main.

-Mais tu te grouilles oui ? Au lit ! au lit ! Ze veux être en ville !

         Yami rit un peu devant la naïveté de son frère. En le conduisant vers sa chambre, le prince reporta son attention vers le futur. _Demain . . . je lui dirais. _

_._

Finiiiiii ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! vive moi ! ! ! ! ! ! ! non je déconne. J'ai traîné pour celui là, gomen.  Bon alors question : **Pourquoi la chevelure d'Amodélie serait-elle une malédiction ?** Il s'agit de quelque chose de vrai ! ! bisous, et REVIEWS! !


	7. Une nouvelle vie

**Disclamer : **M'appartiennent Amodélie et Hannah. Kyle, Torg, Gantri, Confret, Davad, ne sont pas non plus à moi. **Celui ou celle qui trouve d'où je les sors aura non seulement tout mon respect éternel, mais comprendra avant les autres plusieurs choses avant les autres !!**

**.**

**Yumi-chan**** : **Vi vi ! La voila ! Kisu****

**Etoile du soir : **Oui, elle est victime de discrimination, et c'est pas moi qui l'ai invent ! Bon, va pas me menacer avec ton tank, sinon je pique les clés du Wing ! . . . tu crois qu'il m'en voudra si je lui ramène en mauvais état ? Pis d'abord le thriller, il en est que je me retrouve coincée avec un démon dans le corps ! C'est désagréable comme tu peux pas savoir ! lol Bisous

**Bakura77** **:** Merci pour le message, et oui, j'ai bien MSN messenger. D'ailleurs je suis dans ta liste . . . bisous !

**SexyLaury** **:** Merci !!! Oui ta fic me plaît ! Je voudrais bien la suite d'ailleurs . . . bisous

**sousou**** :** Culture générale excellente, déduction excellente. Bravo ! Tu es la seule à avoir pu me donner la couleur et le pourquoi ! Vala vala ! Pis y'a une autre raison, mais celle là est pas importante ! Peut être que tu vas trouver ? Kisuuuuu

**debbie**** :** non, pas de blond, désolée. Et pas de liens avec Marek non plus ! Quoique j'avouerais que ça m'a démangée d'en faire sa fille ou la sœur de Bakura ! Allez, bonne lecture et à la prochaine review !

**.**

**Chapitre 7 : une nouvelle vie.**

-Alors les voix divines se firent entendre. Le puissant Râ voulut disparaître, pour punir les hommes de leurs fautes. Son amie la Lune, maîtresse du temps lui accorda un temps son ombre, temps durant lequel les hommes auraient à se repentir. Râ accepta, malgré les protestations des autres dieux utilisant sa puissance pour pouvoir exercer leurs dons sur terre . . .

Amodélie laissa apparaître un sourire sur son visage.

-Tu te répètes Grand-mère.

-Ah ? C'est fort possible . . .

Tandis que la jeune fille éclatait de rire, Hannah descendit de la table basse sur laquelle elle était montée pour raconter son histoire.

-Ne te moque pas jeune fille ! Un peu de respect pour tes aînés s'il te plaît.

-Désolée, c'était plus fort que moi.

Pour appuyer ses paroles, elle mima la vieille femme sur la table. Soit : de grands gestes dramatiques et passionnés. Hannah ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour.

-J'étais si comique que ça ?

-Et encore je mime mal. J'aurais plutôt dit ridicule.

-Petite fille ingrate.

-Mais non. Je suis sure que tu n'en penses pas un mot.

Hannah lui sourit.

-En effet, comment pourrais-je regretter d'avoir un peu de compagnie ?

Amodélie passa ses bras autour de sa grand-mère.

-Et moi comment j'aurais fait si t'avais pas été l ?

-Hum . . . . . . tu serais sans doute quelque part dans le sud, mariée à quelconque parti pour le bon vouloir de ton père . . . . .

Amodélie frissonna.

-Je ne remercierais jamais assez les dieux pour m'avoir permis de m'enfuir.

-C'est le passé mon enfant. Pense au présent ! A ce propos, comment va le jeune Roann ?

La jeune fille rougit un peu.

-Très bien . . . pourquoi cette question ?

-J'avais cru comprendre qu'il y avait plus que de la simple amitié entre vous . . .

-Hannah !

La guérisseuse sourit un peu plus.

-Aurais-je touché une corde sensible ma petite ?

-La corde en question n'a pas lieu d'être abordée.

-J'en déduis qu'elle existe.

-Je . . . . . . t'as gagné.

-Une fois de plus, lui dit la vieille femme en riant. _Mais comment réagiras-tu quand tu sauras la vérité ma petite ?_

-Ca e devient presque lassant.

-Mais tu verras. Un jour tu auras le dernier mot.

-Un jour . . . . . c'est relatif tout ça !

-Et il est un peu tard pour y réfléchir.

-Non, pas tant que ça, si ?

-C'est déjà trop tard pour la vieille femme que je suis. Au lit ma petite !

-Bonne nuit grand-mère.

La jeune fille l'embrassa sur la joue avant de monter se coucher. La vieille Hannah en fit de même et les deux ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir profondément.

¤¤¤¤

_Je suis seule ici. J'ai si peur . . . Il m'a laissée partir . . . je sais bien qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Mais les autres complotent._

_Nous sommes en danger._

_En danger Amodélie, tu le comprends ?_

_Préviens le . . ._

Un bruit tira Amodélie de son rêve. Elle se releva doucement, oubliant peu à peu son rêve. D'autres bruits. C'est à la cuisine ! La jeune fille se leva,, mais avant même qu'elle ne put sortir de la pièce, sa grand-mère entra rapidement.

-Grand-mère ? Mais que . . .

La vieille femme lui fit signe de se taire, un air inquiet affiché sur le visage. Amodélie ne dit rien, comprenant que quelque chose d'important se passait. Des éclats de voix se firent entendre. Cette fois ci, l'égyptienne commençait à paniquer.

-Habilles toi et ne fais pas de bruit.

La vois d'Hannah n'avait été qu'un murmure. La jeune fille enfila rapidement une courte tunique, puis Hannah lui fit signe de la suivre. Alors qu'une faible lumière dorée éclairait le bas des escaliers, les deux femmes montèrent sur le toit et s'échappèrent. Hannah était furieuse et inquiète, alors qu'Amodélie était tout simplement effrayée.

Pendant ce temps à la cuisine . . .

Les deux hommes continuaient leur fouille. Jusqu'à présent, ils n'avaient pas trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient. Un petit objet, infime, mais qui prouverait tout. Le premier homme, un grand brun, regardait partout dans les sacs et les paniers, mais sans résultat. Quand au second . . .

-Hé, je crois que j'ai trouvé, murmura-t-il.

L'homme vint vers lui sans un bruit. L'autre lui montra sa trouvaille.

-par R ! C'est son sceau !

Il se fit interrompre par le blond, qui lui fit signe de se taire, puis il désigna l'étage. Le brun acquiesça, puis ils montèrent sans bruit, tout en tirant leurs sabres. Ils avancèrent doucement, mais une fois dans les pièces, ils s'aperçurent que les deux femmes n'étaient plus là. Le blond jura et se précipita à la fenêtre.

-Gantri !

Un troisième homme avec une chouette sur l'épaule leva la tête vers lui. Quand il comprit pourquoi l'autre l'avait appelé, il murmura comme à lui-même.

-Incapables . . .

Puis d'un sifflement aigu, il fit s'envoler sa chouette à la recherche des fugitives.

¤¤¤¤

-Grand-mère, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Après avoir traversé le quartier en passant de toits en toits (NA : les toits de l'époques étaient plats et servaient parfois de terrasses ou de jardins), elles s'étaient arrêtées pour reprendre leur souffle.

-Ils te recherchent ma petite.

Amodélie soupira et d'adossa au muret.

-Mon père fait encore des siennes, c'est ça ?

-Exact. Et il semblerait qu'il t'ait retrouvé. Ou au moins qu'il se doute de ta présence chez moi.

-J'en ai marre de courir et de me cacher. Pourquoi ne me laisse-t-il pas tranquille ?

-Il est borné et . . .

Un cri aigu au dessus de leurs têtes les interrompit. Amodélie se releva en sursaut en voyant la chouette planer au dessus d'elles.

-C'est la chouette de Gantri ! Je la reconnais à présent !

-Kyle doit vraiment t'en vouloir pour envoyer son propre second.

-Ouais . . . on y va !

Elles commencèrent à changer de toit, quand le sifflement d'une flèche se fit entendre. Hannah n'eut pas le temps de se retourner pour voir qu'elle avait été la cible. La pointe de la flèche ressortant de son épaule suffisait à le lui démontrer. Elle tomba à genoux, ne pouvant pas supporter la douleur.

-Grand-mère !

Amodélie allait pour l'aider quand Hannah la stoppa.

-Ne m'aide pas. Ecoutes, si tu restes à m'aider, ils t'auront toi aussi.

-Mais je . . .

-Ecoutes moi bien. Trouve Maï. Elle t'aidera. Dis lui que tu viens de ma part.

Des voix se firent entendre, alors que la chouette tournait toujours autour d'elles. Hannah utilisa un peu des forces qu'il lui restait pour pousser Amodélie.

-Fuis, et reste dans l'ombre . . .

Les larmes aux yeux, Amodélie se détourna et partit en courant, sans même se retourner. Hannah essaya d'extraire la flèche de son épaule, mais la douleur était telle qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire. Les trois hommes arrivèrent sur le toit, et la chouette se reposa sur l'épaule de son maître.

-Tiens donc. Gantri, Torg et Confret. Un plaisir de vous revoir messieurs.

-J'aimerais pouvoir en dire de même Dame Hannah, lui répondit Confret, le blond.

-Mais fallait pas vous mêler de nos affaires, rajouta Torg, l'archer brun.

-Du calme vous deux, les stoppa Gantri.

Puis il s'adressa à la vieille femme. Hannah essayait de garder un air furieux et sur, mais elle était en fait au bord de l'évanouissement.

-On veut juste retrouver la demoiselle.

-Et vous ne l'aurez pas !

-Ne faites pas l'enfant, vous ne pouvez rien contre nous.

-Et vous Torg, vous n'êtes qu'une grosse brute.

Il s'avança pour la gifler. Hannah tomba à terre sous le coup. Sa vue se brouilla quand elle essaya de se relever. Confret tenait Torg, et Gantri s'avança vers elle.

-On va s'occuper de vous.

Soudain, une immense douleur se fit ressentir. Si forte, qu'elle hurla à travers les ténèbres, puis le noir se fit.

¤¤¤¤

Elle continuait de courir quand un cri perçant se fit entendre. _Grand-mère . . . _Sans se préoccuper des larmes qui gênait sa vision, elle descendit des hauteurs pour retrouver la terre ferme. Il n'était pas question qu'elle se fasse repérer après tout ce qu'Hannah avait fait pour elle. Alors elle continua à courir, changeant le plus souvent possible de rue pour que les hommes de son père ne la retrouvent pas. Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle arriva dans les hauts quartiers de la ville, bien qu'elle doutait que Maï se trouve ici. Elle se laissa glisser le long du haut mur fortifié peu éclairé par la lune, puis laissa enfin les larmes sortir doucement. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle était là, quand une voix l'interpella.

-Hé toi ! Qu'est ce que tu fais l ?

Amodélie releva la tête et s'aperçut de la présence du garde à quelques mètres d'elle. _Un garde ?_ Elle se releva et regarda l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

-Le palais . . . j'ai couru si loin ?

-Hé gamine ! Je ne répèterais pas ma question !

-Je . . . je voudrais savoir si vous saviez où trouver Maï.

-Et si je le savais, pourquoi j'irais la chercher ?

- _Donc elle est ici_. Parce que c'est important et que je vous le demande.

L'homme parut réfléchir un instant. Amodélie ne bougea pas, espérant que l'homme ne la détaille pas plus. Non seulement elle n'avait pour seuls vêtements une tunique courte lui arrivant au niveau des cuisses, mais en plus, rien ne lui couvrait la tête. Et s'il la voyait ainsi, non seulement tout espoir de protection serait envolé, mais les hommes de son père n'auraient aucun mal à la retrouver. L'homme repris la parole.

-Contre la promesse d'un baiser je vais te la chercher.

Le cœur d'Amodélie se serra. Elle répugnait ce genre de marchés, mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

-J'accepte, lâcha-t-elle à contrecœur.

-D'accord ma belle. Ne bouge pas de là, je tiens à ma récompense.

Il entra en courant dans la grande enceinte, laissant son poste sans autre surveillance que celle de la jeune fille, puis il revient avec une jeune femme blonde.

-J'espère que c'est important pour m'avoir tirée de mon précieux sommeil.

-Précieux ou pas, moi j'ai une récompense à la clé.

La femme regarda là où se trouvait Amodélie.

-Ah je vois. Et qu'a du promettre cette jeune fille pour e faire venir ?

-Un baiser Ma ! répondit l'homme avec enthousiasme. Un baiser en provenance d'une jolie jeune fille !

Amodélie ne put s'empêcher de faire la grimace, ce que Maï vit. Alors celle-ci asséna une claque derrière la tête du garde.

-H !

-Tant que je serais dans les parages, dis toi que tu ne pourras abuser d'aucune jeune fille.

-C'est vrai que tu les as toutes à ta botte.

Maï se dirigea vers Amodélie, qui se tenait dans l'ombre.

-Hé bien ? Tu voulais me voir, j'espère que c'est important.

-Je viens de la part d'Hannah.

L'expression de Maï se fit plus douce.

-Suis moi alors.

Maï allait pour partir, mais Amodélie l'en empêcha.

-Est-ce que . . . vous auriez un châle ?

Maï se retourna pour la regarder.

-A part celui que j'ai sur les épaules, non. Pourquoi ?

Amodélie décida de lui dire la vérité, sentant qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à la femme. Elle lui murmura à l'oreille. Maï fronça les sourcils, puis détailla la jeune fille. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent peu à peu quand elle s'habitua à la pénombre. A la grande surprise d'Amodélie, le ton de Maï s'adoucit encore.

-Je vois. Attends ici.

Elle se retourna.

-Davad !

-Quoi ? lui répondit le garde.

-Envoie ton châle !

-Hein ?? Dans tes rêves Ma ! Je sais que tu es folle de moi, mais pas question que je te passe mes vêtements !

-C'est pas pour moi, c'est pour la petite !

-en plus ! Non seulement tu m'interdis d'obtenir mon baiser, mais en plus je dois lui laisser ma seule source de chaleur pour la nuit ??

-Donne le châle Davad !

L'homme s'exécuta en grommelant, puis lui lança.

-J'te revaudrais ça !

-Vaut mieux . . .

Maï se retourna vers Amodélie et lui tendit le tissu. La jeune fille le mit rapidement sur sa tête cachant sa longue chevelure. Puis les deux femmes rentrèrent à l'intérieur. Maï et elle traversèrent les jardins rapidement, jusqu'à atteindre une aile éloignée du palis. Amodélie regardait tous ces éléments nouveaux à ses yeux, essayant d'imaginer ce qu'il allait advenir d'elle. Elle doutait que Maï soit quelqu'un vivant les appartements supérieurs, vu la familiarité avec laquelle elle avait parlé à Davad. Pourtant, tout dans son attitude laissait penser qu'elle avait une bonne place.

Maï la fit entrer dans le bâtiment, puis lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit. Elles continuèrent d'avancer dans les couloirs ouverts sur la ville, pour arriver devant une porte plus décorée que les autres.

-entre.

Amodélie obéit puis ouvrit la porte. C'était une grande pièce qui servait d'appartement à la femme. Pas luxurieuse, mais pas pauvre. Des coussins sur le sol, une table basse, un lit, une ou deux commodes . . . Maï ferma la porte derrière elles, puis alla s'asseoir sur un grand coussin.

-Viens t'asseoir.

Sans un mot, Amodélie s'exécuta.

- Racontes moi maintenant. J'ai une dette envers Hannah. Si je peux t'aider, je le ferais.

-Très bien. Mais sachez que vous avez le droit de refuser ce que je vous demande.

-Ce sera à moi d'en décider.

Amodélie hésita un instant, puis commença son récit, sans omettre un détail. Sa relation avec Hannah, la fuite vers Amonpû-Râ, sa vie chez Hannah, les trois hommes, leur fuite à travers la ville . . .

-Je ne sais même pas si elle vit encore. Tout ce que j'ai entendu, c'était un cri . . . . . puis plus rien.

Elle était au bord des larmes. Maï, compatissante, posa une main sur son épaule.

-Calmes-toi. Je vais t'aider. Même si je n'avais pas cette dette, je l'aurais fait.

Amodélie releva la tête.

-Merci . . .

-Ne me remercie pas tout de suite, bientôt tu regretteras d'être venue.

-Je ne vois pas comment.

-Vois-tu, je vais t'offrir le gîte et le couvert dans le palais, ainsi que ta protection. Mais il faudra le mériter.

-Je suis prête à tout pour ne pas atterrir à nouveau dans les griffes de mon père.

Maï sourit.

-Très bien. Alors ça ne te dérange pas de devenir servante ici ? Malgré ton rang social ?

-Mon rang social, je l'ai perdu dès l'instant où je me suis enfuie. Et c'est mieux comme ça, j'accepte.

-Alors bienvenue parmi nous. Je suis Maï, la maîtresse de toutes les femmes présentes dans l'enceinte. Je dirige tout ce qui touche attrait à la gente féminine.

-Heureuse d'arriver parmi vous, lui dit Amodélie dans un sourire.

Maï se releva.

-D'accord. On va d'abord s'occuper de ton aspect. Tu ne pourras pas mettre de voile, mais tu ne peux pas laisser tes chveux comme ça ! Enlève moi ça que je vois les conséquences qu'il pourrait y avoir.

Amodélie se leva et défit le châle avec appréhension. Une cascade de longs cheveux ondulés lui tomba dans le dos, jusqu'aux genoux, telle un feu flamboyant. Maï regarda attentivement la jeune fille.

-Quel dommage qu'ils soient de cette couleur, et que les croyances ne l'aiment pas . . . ils sont magnifiques.

Amodélie lui sourit, gênée.

-Magnifiques, et porteurs de malheur aussi.

Maï soupira.

-Fichues croyances. Les égyptiens n'ont jamais su ce qui était vraiment bon ou mauvais.

-Laisses moi deviner, tu ne l'es pas.

-Bien vu. Je suis née en Grèce.

-Je me disais aussi que tu n'avais pas l'aspect d'une égyptienne . . . les cheveux blonds et bouclés ne courent pas les rues.

-Oui . . . . . . . j'ai trouv !

La femme se dirigea vers une malle et y chercha quelque chose. Deux minutes plus tard, elle se releva avec quelque chose à la main.

-Tiens, essaie ça.

Elle lui tendit une perruque. Cheveux noirs et raides jusqu'aux épaules, avec une franger étroite bien droite.

-Les servantes que j'engage se doivent de ressembler à de parfaites petites égyptiennes.  
  
-En gros, tout moi opposé quoi !

-Exact ! Seconde étape, ton nom. Avec ces personnes qui te recherchent, on ne peut pas se permettre de crier « Amodélie ! » dans le palais pour t'appeler. Choisis en un autre.

Amodélie réfléchit un instant. Puis elle se souvient de tout ce qu'elle allait laisser derrière elle avec sa vie de servante. Les remèdes qu'elle préparait avec Hannah, les ballades au marché, les parties de pêche, ses amis . . . . . et Roann. En pensant à lui, son cœur se serra. _Je risque de ne jamais le revoir . . . désolée de te laisser comme ça mon ange. /_/ Elle se remit à la recherche d'un nom, puis finalement, elle en prit un qui lui rappellerait cette époque.

-Amdé. En l'honneur d'un petit garçon que j'ai connu.

-Très bien Amdé. Bienvenue dans ta nouvelle vie.

.

Fini ! Et un de plus à mon actif ! Désolée d'avoir traîné, mais c'est pénible de remettre tout sur l'ordi. -.-' Et encore désolée pour ne pas avoir mis d'alinéas, mais ce site a définitivement fini de m'énerver! Bon, alors à la prochaine !


	8. Leçons

**Disclamer: Je ne possède qu'Hannah et Amodélie. Ni plus, ni moins.**

**Bakura77: **Vi vi, je suis dans tes contacts! Et j'ai enfin trouvé la patience de copier la suite! Alléluiah!

**Etoile du Soir:** Non mais t'as vu le roman que tu me fais? Et en double en plus??? Désolée de ne pas faire de gros délire en réponse, mais comme je me connais ça va me prendre des pages!!!! Mais enfin bref, tes réponses tu les as eues! Et en particulier en plus! Alors désolée les autres qui lisent ça, mais vous aurez pas plus de détails! XP

**SexyLaury** Salut toi! Moi?? Une excellente écrivaine? . . . . . Arrêêêêêêêêêêêêêtte! Tu me fais rougir! #.# Et meilleur fiction de YuGiOh?? . . . . . Y'en a pourtant des meilleurs, non? Enfin ça je sais pas, j'en ai jamais lu! Ben alors comme ça tu n'as pas trouvé? Héhé . . . t'es la petite dernière alors! Courage, j'ai fait comme une métaphore dans la fin du dernier chapitre, et ça dit la couleur! Bonne lecture et à la prochaine!

**microbe**renseignée moi? Pas spécialement, mais disons que j'adore tout ce qui est mythologie qu'elle soit grecque ou égyptienne. Quoique je suis plus calée sur la Grèce! Hé oui, c'est bien ça pour Amodélie, et c'est bien ça la raison. Alors un grand bravo, parce que tu es la seule à m'avoir tout bien sorti comme il faut! Un 20/20, ça te va? lol Ramses était pas blond vénitien? Ou alors c'est ma mémoire qui me fait défaut . . . je crois que je l'ai lue la série Ramses! Et c'est de là que je tire un peu mes infos. Alors bonne lecture et gros bisous!!!

**Loreline** Coucou toi! Vi, Amodélie, ou plutôt Amdé va le voir, et là . . . va falloir que je répare les dégâts! Bisous!

**chaïka** La suite la voilà! Kisus!

**Chapitre 8: Leçons**

-Quoi?

La foule ne s'écarte pas devant lui. L'attroupement est là, bien présent. Les gardes ont du mal à empêcher les curieux d'entrer.

-Oui. Disparues.

C'est pas le première fois que des personnes disparaissent de a circulation. Mais d'habitude, la personne prend ses affaires et son or.

-Pourquoi?

D'habitude, cette personne n'est pas la guérisseuse crainte et respectée de la ville. Pourtant cette fois ci, il y a eu exception. Elle n'est plus là, et la jeune fille vivant avec elle non plus.

Yami avait décidé d'avouer la vérité à Amodélie. Tôt le matin, il avait prévu les évènements.

Un, il laissait Yugi avec Makuba, afin de ne pas le mêler à cette histoire, et peut être éviter de le confronter à la colère de la jeune fille.

Deux, il partait par son issue de secours habituelle. Il avait réussi à ''convaincre" un garde de ne dire à personne qu'il sortait. C'était un peu un allié dans la place, même si Yami avait le rang social le plus élevé. Il avait donc prévenu Davad de sa sortie, afin qu'il ne se fasse pas de soucis.

Trois, il arrivait chez Hannah pour parler à sa petite amie.

Sauf qu'il y avait eu un imprévu: elles n'étaient plus là, et personne ne semblait savoir où elles avaient pu passer. Inquiet par le sort qui avait eu Hannah et Amodélie, Yami essaya de se renseigner plus. Il s'approcha du garde le plus proche de lui.

-Est-ce qu'on sait où elles sont?

-Non petit. Envolées! Sans leurs affaires . . . et un collègue a moi m'a parlé d'un truc bizarre . . .

Le garde regarda autour d'eux pour voir si quelqu'un d'autre écoutait leur conversation. Puis il parla à voix basse, pour Yami et pour lui-même.

-Paraît que dans la nuit les habitants de ce quartier ont entendu un cri perçant, comme si Seth lui-même était venu pour effrayer quelqu'un. Un cri horrible. Qui vous déchire les entrailles quand on l'entend . . . une femme. Oui petit! Je serais pas étonné d'apprendre que le grand dieu des enfers est venu reprendre sa créature . . . fais pas cette tête gamin, la vieille Hannah n'était pas comme nous pour savoir préparer toutes ces mixtures.

Yami hocha la tête. Il n'était pas d'accord avec tout ces ramassis de mensonges sur Hannah, mais il savait maintenant qu'elle avait des "ennemis".

_-D'où le cri?_

-Allez file gamin.

Le prince ne se fit pas prier, et courut vers le port où les autres seraient sans doute. A bout de souffle, il finit par trouver Tristan.

-Tristan?

Le jeune homme se retourna.

-Roann? J'ignorais que tu devais venir.

-Amodélie et Hannah ont disparu.

Tristan le regarda, comme s'il ne comprenait pas.

-Tu plaisantes?

-Je reviens de chez elles, la milice était là bas. Toutes leurs affaires sont restées.

-Ca c'est bizarre . . . . . elle ne t'aurait pas dit quelque chose?

-Non, et ça m'inquiète?

-Je vais aller prévenir les autres. Je te tiendrais au courant!

-Merci . . .

Tristan partit en courant chez les autres pour demander de l'aide, alors que Yami continuait de courir à la recherche de sa petite amie. En criant son nom, il arriva dans les hauteurs de la ville, là où Amonpû-Râ s'étendait sous lui.

-AMODELIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Son appel retentit, mais aucune réponse ne lui fut donnée. Sentant le désespoir le prendre, il décida de rentrer au palais? Peut être que les gardes en sauraient plus . . . C'est le cœur serré que le prince rentra discrètement chez lui . . .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Yami, le pharaon désirerait te voir.

Il releva les yeux du parchemin qu'il était en train d'étudier pour faire face à Seto.

Quatre mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la disparition de sa bien aimée, et toujours aucune trace d'elle ou de sa grand-mère. Yami avait fini par désespérer de la revoir un jour bien qu'en lui, au plus profond de son être, il savait qu'elle était là, quelque part.

-Mon père? Il y a un problème?

Seto soupira.

-Je l'ignore. Depuis quelques lunes déjà il refuse de sortir de ses appartements, en dehors des audiences publiques ou des grandes réunions.

-Je le sais bien . . .

-Il se dépérit mon prince.

L'emploi de la formule de hiérarchie ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux de Yami, lui rappelant trop bien son rang. Les deux adolescents étaient pourtant amis, Mais Seto lui remettait les pieds à terre. Le prince se releva et alla vers le grand brun.

-J'y vais.

-Bien, je vais devoir retourner auprès des autres prêtres.

Puis Seto le laissa partir pour retourner à ses propres devoirs. Rajustant sa tenue, Yami traversa le grand couloir pour finalement arriver aux appartements du pharaon. Il s'annonça aux gardes dans l'antichambre, qui le firent finalement entrer.

Il était là, le dos tourné à la porte, face à sa cité. Yami préféra attendre l'accord de son père pour approcher. Durant ce qui lui semblait une éternité, aucun d'entre eux ne bougea. Ils se tenaient droits, silencieux.

-Approche.

Yami s'avança jusqu'à lui, à la fenêtre, puis il se mit à côté de lui. Du coin de l'œil, il l'observa. Sas cheveux blonds et courts, ses yeux violets, son menton haut et fier . . . Mais aussi son air fatigué, les rides sur ses visage . . . Il n'avait pourtant que la trentaine . . . Mais un âge déjà bien avancé pour l'époque. D'un coup, il tendit un bras vers la cité.

-Mon fils, que vois tu?

Le prince ne voyait où son père voulait en venir.

-Je vois une ville où l'activité règne, où les gens vivent insouciants . . .

-Insouciants . . . c'est bien là le mot. Mais que vois tu à travers?

Yami fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne comprends pas . . .

-Je vais te dire ce que je vois. Je vois une ville fière et haute, une ville où le commerce bat son plein. Une ville qui soutient le reste. Sans laquelle les autres tomberaient. Mais aussi une ville dépendante. De tout. Elle a besoin de son activité sinon elle mourait. Elle a besoin de ses alliers sinon elle tomberait. Et sans elle, l'Egypte ne serait que provinces dirigées par les grands. Justes ou pas.

Yami garda le silence.

-Mais qui est au sommet de la ville?

-Vous mon père.

-Oui . . . moi. Mais tu y seras un jour.

Ses paroles ramenèrent Yami à une dure réalité. Une réalité qu'il aurait préféré refuser . . . mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Yugi ou même l'Egypte livrés à eux même.

-Oui père.

-Et comment peut on rester au sommet une fois qu'il est atteint?

Il réfléchit, puis trouva une réponse qui conviendrait.

-En consolidant les bases sur lesquelles elle repose.

-Comme?

-Les contrats commerçants, les échanges de biens et respect gagné.

-Tu oublies une base essentielle mon fils.

Yami se mordit la langue. Il aurait préféré que son père oublie aussi.

-Les alliances.

-en effet, les échanges de sang. Ils sont appliqués dans chaque contrée mon fils.

- . . .

-Et un jour, toi aussi tu apporteras à l'Egypte une alliance stable et durable.

Ce que redoutait Yami était arrivé.

-Vous m'avez promis.

-Yami . . .

Le pharaon fit face à son fils.

-Nous avons besoin de ces alliances. Dans elles, nous sommes à la merci d'une attaque ultérieure.

-Et vous m'avez promis.

-Oui, je t'ai promis.

Une bile amère remonta dans la gorge de Yami.

-Mais tu as encore le temps.

Le prince osa à nouveau regarder son père.

-Ta fiancée n'est autre que Malta Havre.

-Havre? N'est-ce pas le nom du commandant des Chalcidiens?

-en effet . . . vois-tu, ce peuple vit dans les falaises rocheuses et les oasis au sud de l'Egypte, mais possèdent une leur indépendance et une grande puissance commerciale. Ils nous vendent des denrées dont ils ont le monopole. Une alliance entre nous ne peut que nous être bénéfique . . .

-Et vous ne m'avez cédé que pour des bénéfices???

Yami s'arrêta, horrifié. Il avait osé élever la voix sur celui qui avait le droit de vie et de mort dans son pays.

-Je vous demande pardon! dit-il rapidement en s'inclinant face à lui.

A sa surprise, son père posa une main sur l'épaule, doucement.

-Yami, je comprends tout à fait ta réaction. A ton âge on ne m'a pas non plus laissé le choix.

Le prince releva doucement la tête, avec toujours un peu de crainte et de colère dans le regard.

-On m'a uni à une jeune crétoise dont j'ignorais tout.

-_ Notre mère . . ._

-Je ne l'ai vu la première fois que le jour de la cérémonie. Et j'ai appris à l'aimer chaque jour que je passais avec elle.

_-Un mariage arrangé eux aussi._

-Et ce n'est que le jour où je l'ai perdue que j'ai su que je l'aimais plus que tout.

Yami garda le silence. Sa colère n'était toujours pas passée, mais il comprenait à présent ce qu'on attendait de lui. D'apporter à l'Egypte ce qui lui fallait . . . mais ça il ne pouvait l'accepter.

-Comprends tu Yami? L'amour n'est pas acquis. Il s'apprend au fur et à mesure.

-Je comprends . . .

-Ainsi que parfois on le trouve dans l'indifférence.

_Mais quand il est déjà trouvé, peut-on l'oublier?_ Yami stoppa là sa pensée. Le souvenir d'Amodélie était toujours présent en lui, et son cœur se serrait en pensant à la jeune disparue. Son absence lui faisait mal . . . _si mal . . ._ Le pharaon reprit la parole.

-Mais tu as encore le temps Yami.

Il regarda à nouveau son père.

-La jeune Havre n'est pas encore en âge.

Un poids s'enleva soudainement des épaules du prince. Il y avait encore une chance. Une étincelle d'espoir se ralluma dans les yeux de Yami, l'espoir de pouvoir éviter à cette partie de son destin.

-Nous avons décidé avec le commandant Havre de vous unir seulement quand elle serait femme, en respect avec les coutumes et les traditions Egyptiennes et Chalcidiennes.

-C'est-à-dire?

-Dans un an ou deux.

_Suffisant . . . ou pas assez?_ Il ne restait qu'à convaincre le pharaon de ne pas le marier . . . Le silence se rétablit entre eux . . . jusqu'à ce que le pharaon le congédie d'un geste de la main. Yami s'inclina face à lui et repartit alors inquiet et le cœur lourd.

-Je fais ça pour son bien.

Le pharaon garda les yeux fixés sur l'immensité de son royaume, puis doucement, il porta sa main à son cœur.

-Le temps approchent . . .


	9. Cérémonie

**Disclamer : **Seules Hannah et Amodélie m'appartiennent.

**Source : **Yu-Gi-Oh et** Les Aventuriers de la Mer**

**Yoru neko : **Comme tu peux le voir, je suis la lenteur réincarnée. Bon, pour ma défense, je dirais que j'ai d'autres fics en cours et que j'ai plus de motivation pour écrire. C'est affreux. Je sais quoi mettre, mais j'ai la fleeeeeeeeeemme !!! Bisous et bonne lecture ! En espérant que j'aille plus vite cette fois . . .

**Golden Sun : **Merci pour tous ces compliments ! Mes chevilles vont super bien ! Alors comme ça j'arrive à faire leurs sentiments ? Bah, on va voir si dans ce chapitre j'y arrive aussi . . . Puis pour leur rencontre, je verrais bien, vu que j'écris le chapitre APRES mes RAR (grande flemme, et technique pour me motiver). Vi, je pense à vous, mais j'avoue que j'ai tendance à me concentrer sur d'autres fics aussi. -.-'

**Etoile du soir :** Bah, pourtant on peut mettre deux anonymes à la suite ! Ha le pharaon t'énerve ? Plus pour longtemps. Moi aussi je hais Malta et le commandant Havre ! Ils sont pourris gâtés jusque à la moelle dans le bouquin ! Bon, ici, Malta va rester la même ici, mais je pense que Havre sera plus cool . . . mouais. Niehehehehehe . . . . . . lolllll voilà que je me mets à rire toute seule !!! Héhéh . . . procure toi le livre Les Aventuriers de la Mer, tu comprendras . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . MARRIAGES ARRANGES ?????? ETOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**sousou :** C'est vrai que c'est un peu une critique de ce système . . . mais je vais éviter de développer, sinon je finirais pas ! Et évitons de mettre mon opinion dans une fic . . . Quand à Yami et Amdé, tout dépendra de mon inspiration dans les jours qui viennent. Peut être aujourd'hui qui sait . . .

**Bakura77 :** Vala la suite ! Kiss

**syt:** Voilà la suite. Encore tu as eu de la chance, les autres, ça fait deux mois qu'ils attendent la suite! Bisous

**Bon, question religion, je ne m'y connais absolument pas, alors j'invente ! Capiche ?**

**.  
Au fait, petite annonce pour les fan de Robin Hobb. Je cherche quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider à démêler ce gros paquet de nœuds qui s'est formé après le tome 9 ! J'appelle à la rescousse !!!!!

* * *

**

**Chapitre 9 : Cérémonie**

-Eh toi !

-Oui ?

-Va donc rapporter ça aux cuisines !

-Entendu !

Amodélie reprit le plateau que le soldat lui tendit. La jeune fille lui adressa un sourire avant de repartir aux cuisines.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'elle s'était fait une place dans la société du palais. Elle qui avait été souvent solitaire se retrouvait à présent en permanence entourée par des personnes de sa condition actuelle, mais aussi par des gardes, des pages et encore parfois par des seigneurs, venus donner des ordres précis.

Et cela lui plaisait.

Elle avait beau devoir obéir, elle se sentait plus libre que jamais. Personne ne savait où elle était, et encore moins son père. Personne . . . . pas même Roann.

Amodélie avait beau se dire que c'était terminé, qu'elle ne le reverrait plus jamais, et encore moins dans le palais, son cœur et sa mémoire lui refusait l'oubli. Comment ne plus songer à la seule personne qui avait su lui donner confiance en les autres ? Elle revoyait sans cesse l'instant où il l'avait sauvée, où il l'avait embrassée, où il lui faisait oublier qui elle était . . .

Repassant encore et toujours ces souvenirs dans son esprit la jeune égyptienne arriva rapidement aux cuisines avec son fardeau.

-Encore un mécontent ?

-Non, toujours le même.

Amodélie sourit à la fille qui empilait les récipients à côté d'elle. Elle portait elle aussi la tenue des servantes : deux grandes lanières de tissus partant respectivement devant et derrière, accrochées au niveau des épaules par deux broches, et retenues à la taille par une large ceinture de cuir. Les longs cheveux bruns et raides, ainsi que ses grands yeux noirs ne laissaient aucun doute sur la nationalité égyptienne d'Ambre.

Celle-ci était la voisine de couchage d'Amodélie, et était rapidement devenue son amie parmi les servantes.

-Ma pauvre Amdé, ce garde aura décidé de te mener la vie dure !

-Je crois plutôt que Parangon m'en veut toujours d'avoir gagné au Senet (espèce de damier antique, très populaire en Egypte ancienne) contre lui.

-Quoi, c'est encore Parangon ? Ce qu'il est rancunier celui l !

-Tu dis ça parce que tu n'arrives pas à le séduire ?

-Bla bla bla. Tu verras bien qu'un jour mon charme légendaire réussira à le coincer !

-J'en doute pas . . .

-Ambre ! Amd ! Cessez donc de parler et venez ici !

Les deux jeunes filles accoururent immédiatement auprès de la cheftaine des femmes. Maï leurs tendit deux paniers.

-Le Prêtre Kaiba désirerait plusieurs choses pour la prochaine célébration, et son page est coué au lit par la fièvre alors le Prêtre n'a pas voulu prendre de risques.

Ambre et Amodélie restèrent clouées sur place.

-Les . . . . . . . offrandes ?

-Nous ?

Maï sourit nerveusement aux servantes.

-Je sais que vous n'avez pas reçu la formation requise pour les rites religieux . . . . mais vous êtres les plus aptes à cette mission. Je vous fais confiance, et ces rites sont capitaux.

-Mais Maï . . .

-Amdé, je sais que tu es apte à ça.

Amodélie la regarda dans les yeux. Les rites religieux étaient une grande responsabilité, nécessitant de la pureté ainsi qu'une préparation minutieuse. Mais Amodélie ne pouvait pas se permettre de pénétrer dans un lieu religieux depuis sa toute petite enfance. Elle représentait Seth, le dieu de la guerre, le mal. Pourtant, chez elle, on la considérait telle qu'elle était . . . et le reste ne comptait pas. Ambre à côté d'elle triturait nerveusement la hanse de son panier. Elle ne semblait vraiment pas à l'aise avec cette histoire . . . elle savait aussi que ce qu'elle risquait était la vie.

-Allez les filles. Tout va bien se passer. N'oubliez pas les rites purificateurs.

Les deux jeunes filles s'inclinèrent devant leur maîtresse, puis sortirent à reculons de la cuisine. Durant tout leur chemin vers l'aile religieuse du palais, aucune ne dit mot, bien trop consciente du risque qu'elles étaient en train de prendre. Ces rites étaient très importants pour la communauté du palais, et en temps normal, seuls les pages ayant reçu une formation religieuse, ainsi qu'ayant fait des sacrifices personnels pour la religion avaient le droit de préparer les célébrations. Si quelque chose se déroulait mal, elles seraient les premières accusées.

Une fois arrivée devant la grande porte d'entrée de la zone, elles s'inclinèrent devant le garde spirituel du temple. Il les laissa entrer dans l'antichambre, puis alla chercher le grand prêtre. Pendant ce temps, un grand baquet était à leur disposition, permettant de se ''purifier le corps'', ainsi que deux tenues neuves. une fois ce là terminé, Ambre et Amodélie attendaient, nerveuses, qu'elles soient autorisées à entrer. Le garde revint, et les fit entrer.

A genoux, elles avancèrent dans la grande salle froide. Elles ne devaient pas lever les yeux sur les reliques, ni même respirer un peu trop fort, de peur de briser l'harmonie inquiétante qui régnait. Elles parcoururent environ cinq mètres ainsi, en ayant l'impression de ne jamais avancer. Le Grand Prêtre était là, debout en train d'invoquer les dieux à sa cause. A côté de lui, son fils Seto Kaiba observait attentivement les faits et gestes du Prêtre. Puis il sembla s'apercevoir de la présence des deux servantes. Il leur tendit un parchemin.

-Soyez de retour avant le coucher de Râ.

Amodélie prit le parchemin doucement, craignant la colère divine si sa présence n'était pas désirée, et nuisible. Mais voyant que la foudre ne s'était pas encore abattue sur elle, elle serra un peu plus la liste si importante dans sa main, et fit un petit signe de la tête, pour montrer qu'elle avait compris. Seto détourna son regard et se concentra à nouveau sur les prières. Les deux filles reculèrent à genoux, et une fois seulement dans l'anti-chambre elles purent se relever.

Sans un mot, elles retournèrent chercher leurs chausses et leurs capes de ville. Ce n'est qu'une fois hors de l'enceinte du palais qu'elles se remirent hors de la transe que leur avait causé l'entrée dans la salle des rites. Amodélie tenait toujours précieusement le parchemin cacheté des Prêtres.

-Mais dans quoi on s'est lancées ?

-On avait pas le choix Amdé. Les prêtres ont droit de vie et de mort sur nous. Nous avons été choisies par les Dieux pour cette tâche, et nous devons l'accomplir sans les décevoir.

-Oui . . . je le crois.

Ils avaient décidé de lui donner une chance, et elle ne devait pas faillir. A l'abri des regards, elle enleva la cire qui fermait le pli et en commença la lecture. Une des autres raisons pour lesquelles elles avaient été choisies, était qu'elles savaient lire, chose extrêmement rare pour des personnes de leur classe, mais Maï savait ce qu'elle faisait en confiant cette mission à Amdé et Ambre.

Elles commencèrent à réunir les éléments du parchemin. Bougies, plantes sacrées, sang, tout passait par elles. A un moment, elles trouvèrent un élément bizarre sur la liste. (Heu, imaginez, je n'ai aucune connaissance là dedans.)

-Tu sais ce que c'est ?

Amodélie se mordit la lèvre. C'était le nom d'une plante très rare que sa grand-mère utilisait dans certaines de ses préparations. Et une plante qui se trouvait uniquement dans sa région d'origine . . . De peur d'attirer les soupçons sur elle, elle décida de jouer son rôle.

-Aucune idée.

-Si la vieille Hannah était toujours là on pourrait lui demander.

_Si Grand-mère était toujours là . ._ Refoulant ses larmes, Amodélie fit mine de regarder autour d'elle.

-Elle ne devait pas être la seule herboriste de la ville quand même ?

-Tu sais que tu me fais peur ? On parle d'une grande guérisseuse et tu l'appelles simple herboriste ?

Amodélie ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Je vois que tu n'avais pas peur d'elle.

-Comment je pourrais avoir peur de la personne qui m'a guérie étant petite ?

-Elle t'a guérie ?

Ambre baissa la voix, soucieuse que personne ne l'entende.

-Je ne suis pas la seule. Nombreuses sont les servantes et les pages qui ont fait appel à ses soins. Nous évitons juste de le dire. Même Maï.

-Ma ? _La dette . . ._

Ambre se tu. Ce n'était pas à elle de raconter cette histoire.

-Tu lui demanderas.

Puis elle reprit son ton guilleret.

-Bon, alors on le trouve ou ce machin chose ?

-Faudrait demander . . .

-Je sais ! J'ai un cousin qui vit sur le port ! On a qu'à aller le voir !

Amodélie haussa les épaules.

-Du moment que nous rentrons avant le coucher du soleil . . .

-Alors c'est parti !

Les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent rapidement vers le port. Inconsciemment, Amodélie regardait tout autour d'elle, dans l'espoir de revoir Ses yeux violets. Elle cherchait encore et toujours, son cœur bondissant dans sa poitrine à chaque fois qu'elle voyait de loin une chevelure dont la couleur lui rappelait celle de Roann. Pendait qu'elle continuait d'espérer, elle ne regardait pas où la jeune brune la conduisait. et ce n'est que quand elle entendit la voix d'Ambre qu'elle sortit de ses pensées, prises d'une appréhension soudaine.

-Oh Tristan !!!

Le jeune garçon se retourna, et sourit en voyant une grande brune lui sauter au cou.

-Ambre !!!!

_-Tristan ??? Nonmaismnonmaisnonmaisnonmaisnonmaisnonmaisnonmaisnon !!!!!! Pas ça !!! Personne ne doit savoir que je suis toujours l !_

Inconsciemment, elle baissa la tête pour que Tristan ne la reconnaisse, malgré la perruque qu'elle portait.

-Et c'est ton amie ?

-Oui ! C'est Amd ! Elle est servante avec moi !

Tristan fixa la jeune fille un moment, le nom d'Amdé lui rappelant quelque chose. _Un petit enfant jouant dans les jambes d'une jeune fille, alors que son grand frère souriait à côté . . ._ Tristan secoua la tête pour se concentrer à nouveau sur ce que lui disait sa cousine.

-Tu saurais pas alors ?

-Hm de quoi ?

-Tu recommences ! T'as jamais été capable de m'écouter !

-Pardon Ambre.

-Je disais, tu pourrais nous dire où trouver une herboriste dans le coin ??

-Laisse moi réfléchir . . . peut être là bas.

Il désigna une espèce de petit hangar éloigné de là où ils étaient.

-Elle ne vaut pas Hannah, mais c'est la seule qu'il y ait.

Le cœur d'Amodélie ses serra, mais elle ne montra aucun de ses sentiments.

-Merci mon cousin !

-Pas de quoi les filles, soyez prudentes, on ne sait jamais !

-Tu me connais, déclara Ambre en souriant.

-C'est bien pour ça, soupira le grand brun. Allez, filez.

-Merci Tristan.

Amodélie savait qu'elle aurait du se taire, pour que Tristan ne la reconnaisse pas, n'ait pas de doutes sur son identité, mais ça avait été plus fort qu'elle. Il subsistait toujours une once d'espoir en son cœur qui voulait retrouver sa vie d'adolescente insouciante dans cette ville. Alors que Ambre et son amie fonçaient vers le petit hangar, Tristan les regardait partir, un drôle de sentiment au cœur.

-Non, je dois me tromper . . .

Il haussa les épaules et retourna à son travail.

xxxx

Une heure plus tard, les deux jeunes filles rentraient au palais, rapidement mais précautionneusement avec leurs emplettes. Alors qu'elles remontaient vers le palais, elles tremblaient encore de leur visite chez la guérisseuse.

_-Un grand danger !!!!!!!!_

La vieille femme était devenue hystérique quand elle avait tendu les plantes à Amodélie. Leurs mains n'avaient fait que s'effleurer, mais la femme avait était prise d'une crise.

_-Ne vous approchez plus de lui ! Vous ne causerez que le malheur !!_

Amodélie essayait de retirer sa main de celle de la vieille femme, mais elle tenait bon, continuant de lancer malédictions et prédictions de mauvais augure. Ce n'est que quand Ambre décida d'aider son amie que les deux jeunes servantes purent fuir de là, même si derrière elles on continuait d'entendre les hurlements de la guérisseuse.

Même plus tard, à l'approche du palais, elles continuaient d'entendre ses paroles dans leurs esprits. Le silence était pesant, mais aucun d'entres elles n'osaient le briser pour l'instant. Elles continuèrent d'avancer, et ce n'est qu'à la vue du palais qu'Ambre osa prendre la parole.

-Amd ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

- . . .

-Qu'est-ce . . . qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire par « grand danger » ? Et qui est « lui » ?

Amodélie s'arrêta sur la route. Ces paroles résonnaient en elle, lui causant d'autant plus de peine et de peur qu'elle n'en avait déjà.

-Je crois . . .

Elle ne pouvait continuer. Elle savait qu'elle serait la cause de malheurs si jamais elle venait à être découverte. Quand à Lui . . . ce pourrait-il qu'il s'agisse de Roann ? Mais dans ce cas, elle allait le retrouver ? Tout était si confus . . .

-Je n'aurais jamais du . . .

Elle éclata en sanglots alors qu'à côté d'elle Ambre ne comprenait plus la situation. La brune s'approcha doucement de sa compagne qui venait de se laisser tomber à genoux, tremblant convulsivement. La culpabilité avait pris Amodélie, et celle-ci ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de penser à la conséquence de ses actes. Hannah était morte à cause d'elle, et elle risquait d'attirer des ennuis à l'Egypte entière . . . Comment avait-elle pu laisser tout ça se passer ?!

Ambre se mit à côté d'elle, et la prit doucement dans ses bras, la mettre dans un cocon protecteur, à l'abri des regards. Elle lui murmurait des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille, alors que la jeune fille continuait de sangloter contre elle.

-Amdé . . . ne te laisse pas abattre. On ne mettra personne au courant de ce qui s'est produit cette journée.

-Mais . . . mais les dieux sont contre moi !

-Chut . . . vas-tu croire cette vieille folle ?

-Je risque d'attirer les foudres en participant à la cérémonie.

-il suffit . . . que personne ne sache.

Amodélie regarda son amie, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

-Tu risquerais de prendre d'aussi grands risques ?

-Ecoute . . .

Elle baissa imperceptiblement la voix.

-Je n'ai jamais vraiment cru que les dieux, sans se montrer, n'existent vraiment.

Amodélie écarquilla les yeux. Ambre devait vraiment avoir confiance en elle pour lui confier ce secret, passible de mort. Elle la regarda, et vit que son amie lui adressait un sourire.

-Mais . . .

-Pas de mais Amdé. On va amener ce qu'on nous a demandé, puis on pourra oublier cette histoire.

Sans réponse, Amodélie hocha la tête et se releva en séchant ses larmes. Tout allait mieux aller. Les deux jeunes filles remontèrent au palais, puis se dirigèrent vers l'aile des prêtres, sans crainte d'encourir la colère des dieux. Même si la peur restait en elles, insignifiante mais présente.

* * *

Je crois que ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Le prochain chapitre je sais quoi y mettre et j'attendais ça de puis longtemps !! Bisous et j'essaierais d'aller plus vite ! 


	10. Sang et larmes

**Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi, sauf Amodélie et Hannah**

**Bakura77 : **Je fais languir pour mes chapitres. Mais c'est ça la vie de auteur ! lol Allez, bonne (ou mauvaise ') lecture !

**syt : **contente que tu aies découvert ma fic ! en tout cas, t'inquiètes, je les fait se retrouver aujourd'hui ! bisous !!!

**Thealie : **Aujourd'hui ! Bisous !

**Etoilounette**Ouais, j'ai tellement d'idées que mon scénario fait que changer ! la preuve, c'était pas du tout question de cérémonie ! Tellement d'idées que je sais même pas quand cette fic aura une fin ! Oui oui, je sais ce qui va se passer, je sais même comment conclure. Mais encore faut-il arriver là, et j'ai peur de faire trop vite dans les événements à chaque fois, ce qui fait que je traîne. Bref, c'est pas le pied, mais en tout cas j'ai trouvé comment faire ! Cette fois ci je fais un chapitre à la suite, et ça devrait mieux aller ! A part que parfois je commence un truc et j'arrive à terminer alors je passe à un autre chapitre que je termine pas etc, etc. Bon je m'arrête là sinon je vais jamais mettre ce chapitre, et je vais te faire une rar trop longus. Quoi, c'est vrai mes doigts écrivent tout ce qui passe par ma tête (oui, ma tête n'est pas vide !). J'arrête promis. Enfin bref, je te dédie ce chap parce que tu me supportes depuis pas mal de temps ! Kisuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus

**Bloody Queen : **Tu sais quoi, c'est ENCORE toi qui m'a donné une idée pour mes fics ! Parce que sans toi j'aurais pas eu ma MERVEILLEUSE idée pour la dernière marche, ni pour cette cérémonie ! Kisus !!!!!

**Arala**je me grouille, je me grouille, mais je galère un peu avec toutes mes autres fics ' Kisus et merci des encouragements !

**chaïka**Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Merciiiiiiii ! Lol bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Sang et Larmes**

Elles étaient arrivées à temps, elles avaient tout ce qui était nécessaire à la cérémonie. Il suffisait juste à présent que tout se déroule pour le meilleur des mondes. Sans quoi les deux servantes seraient accusées et tuées sur le champ pour apaiser la colère des dieux. Elles attendaient, nerveuses, qu'on vienne les chercher. Deux pages passèrent récupérer le panier, et un garde vint à leu rencontre.

-Suivez moi, vous devez être purifiées.

Les deux jeunes filles obéirent et suivirent docilement l'adulte. Il le fit passer dans une antichambre où les attendaient deux tuniques courtes, munies de capuchons.

-Seule la beauté de vos corps doit être visible. Apprêtez vous et attendez que le prêtre vienne vous chercher.

Puis il sortit. Sans un mot, elles quittèrent leurs robes de servantes, puis revêtirent leurs apparats cérémoniaux. Alors qu'elles terminaient d'accrocher les sangles retenant leurs capuches, Seto apparu par le rideau qui séparait la petite pièce de la grande salle.

D'un simple signe de la main, il leur ordonna de le suivre, humblement. Gardant la tête basse, elles le suivirent jusqu'à une petite alcôve où Seto Kaiba les fit s'asseoir. L'alcôve où elles périraient et où leur sang coulerait si le rituel venait à échouer. Elles ignoraient quel était l'enjeu de la cérémonie, mais pour elles, c'était la sauvegarde de leurs vies.

Tout commença alors.

Plusieurs litanies commencèrent à se faire entendre. Des mélopées semblant sortir des entrailles de la terre. Amodélie et Ambre restèrent silencieuses, même si à présent leurs cœurs commençaient à battre à tout rompre. Elles ne devaient pas échouer. Le prêtre Kaiba, le père de Seto s'avança au centre de la salle, devant un autel, où un feu brûlait. Autour de lui, les prêtres secondaires psalmodiaient, chantaient, priaient. Mais les deux jeunes filles ne comprenaient mot à leur récital Kaiba leva les bras et le silence le plus total se fit. Même les échos des chants cessèrent.

-Oh Dieux tout puissants ! Faits d'amour et de haine, faits de vie et de mort ! Entendez ma voix, divines créatures ! Permettez à vos serviteurs, esclaves de votre terre d'adresser cette requête ! Accordez à vos pions, marionnettes entre vos mains le temps d'un rituel !

Tout en psalmodiant, Kaiba jetait dans le feu face à lui des plantes et poudres que les deux servantes avaient ramené. Le feu prenait tout au long de sa prière différentes couleurs, montrant que les dieux écoutaient.

-Dieux miséricordieux, impitoyables, entendez, notre prière ! Donnez nous le feu sacré ! Donnez nous le feu qui guérira !

Le feu sembla soudain plus vif, bleuté, mais . . .

-Par Râ . . .

Au lieu de se stabiliser, il diminua d'intensité, imperceptiblement, tout en prenant une couleur rougeoyante.

-Le signe de Seth, murmurèrent les prêtres.

Un vent de panique commença à se faire sentir dans la salle, et surtout pour les deux servantes. Elles savaient ce qui se passait dans ces conditions. Mais alors que chacun commençait à désespérer, ce fut Seto qui reprit le contrôle.

-Frères pieux ! Esclaves de nos dieux ! Ne cédez pas au désespoir ! Ne suivez pas le souffle du dieu destructeur !

Le silence se fait à nouveau parmi les priants.

-Seth a envoyé parmi nous une de ses créatures maléfiques ! Les éléments ont été souillés par se rouge de as haine !

Le sang d'Amodélie se glaça dans ses vaines. Toute sa vie, quand elle n'avait pas été prudente, on l'appelait créature maléfique. Et aujourd'hui, par sa faute, par la faute à ces croyances, tout allait mal. Elle était celle qui avait amené les éléments pour la cérémonie. Les paroles de la vieille femme sur les quais se répercutaient dans son esprit, augmentait sa culpabilité. Sans cette capuche qui laissait son visage dans l'ombre, les prêtres auraient vu cette lueur de peur dans ses yeux, la trahissant. Soudain, Seto pointa le doigt vers elles.

-Le dieu réclame son dû ! Le dieu réclame son sang !

Les litanies reprirent, plus inquiétantes. Les deux jeunes filles pâlirent sous leurs capuches. Deux prêtres s'avancèrent, tenant chacun dans leurs mains un poignard incrusté de pierres précieuses. _Ils viennent pour moi. Ils savent. Les dieux en ont décidé ainsi._ Mais à la grande surprise, et à la grande horreur d'Amodélie, ce fut Ambre qui fut contrainte à avancer ses poignes. Les prêtres l'avaient saisie par les bras et contrainte à montrer ses poignets. Ambres ne résista pas. Elle savait que son heure était venue, elle n'avait pas à résister. Paralysée, Amodélie regarda la scène. Les deux prêtres étaient prêts à trancher les veines d'Ambre.

Seto et son père commencèrent alors leur prière, invoquant l'apaisement du dieu, son renvoi dans d'autres mondes. Amodélie serre les poings, toujours agenouillée, prostrée au sol, alors que son amie allait à sa mort. Elle commença alors sa propre prière.

_Dieux tout puissants venez à mon aide_

_Entendez ma voix, écoutez ma prière_

_Je prends ma faute en mon sein, en mon cœur_

Les lames se rapprochaient dangereusement. Les voix des deux prêtes continuaient de prier, d'emplir la salle par leurs saintes paroles, alors que les litanies augmentaient d'intensité. Les poings de la jeune fille se serrèrent encore plus.

_Je vous en conjure !_

_Laissez lui la vie sauve !_

_J'accepte d'en payer le prix !_

Le feu ne changeait pas. Amodélie sentit ses mains devenir moites. De sang.

_Prenez moi en échange !_

_Punissez moi à sa place !_

_Je suis le mal qui habite en ces lieux. Seth m'a marqué de sa couleur, de son seau à ma naissance._

_J'en accepte aujourd'hui le prix._

Le feu vacilla un court instant, mais ne changea pas. Les lames touchaient à présent les deux poignets d'Ambre. Amodélie serra plus fort les poings, jusqu'à sentir son sang couler dans ses mains. Le son des chants, l'écho des voix, toute la salle semblait en transe.

_Seigneurs tout puissants, dans le ciel, les terres et les mers._

Le prêtre de droite commença à appuyer doucement sur le poignet offert. Ambre ferma les yeux, attendant sa mort plus que certaine.

_Prenez ma vie plutôt que la sienne._

Une goutte de sang commença à perler sur le poignet de la jeune fille.

Prenez mon sang plutôt que le sien.

Amodélie ouvrit les mains, et les posa à plat sur le sol, discrètement.

Au même instant, le feu devient bleuté, et le resta, indiquant qu'il avait atteint une certaine température, indiquant que les dieux étaient rassasiés.

Au même moment, les prêtes reculèrent leurs lames des poignets d'Ambre, laissant un peu le sang s'écouler par les entailles qu'ils avaient commencé à faire. Ambre, libérée de l'emprise des prêtres s'effondra à terre. Amodélie n'osa bouger pour l'aider, de peur que quelqu'un ne voie la marque de sa main ensanglantée sur le sol. Kaiba (le père) reprit la parole.

-Les dieux ont épargné sa vie ! Nous sommes sous leur clémence !

Les religieux se mirent alors à réciter des prières, des litanies différentes des précédentes. Kaiba et son fils continuèrent la cérémonie, préparant une potion ou autre, mais les deux jeunes filles s'en moquaient. Elles venaient d'échapper à la mort, et pour elles, plus rien ne comptait à présent. Ambre se replaça à côté d'Amdé, mains et genoux au sol comme sa camarade, faisant abstraction de sa douleur au poignet. Elle continuait de trembler . . . jamais elle n'avait été aussi proche de la mort. Mais elle avait survécu. Les dieux n'avaient pas voulu sa mort. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi . . .

Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose de chaud et d'humide sur sa main. Elle regarda sa main, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un peu plus quand elle vit la main d'Amdé sur la sienne . . . . et à quelques centimètres, en retrait, une tâche écarlate . . . de cinq doigts, une paume qui avaient été posés, ensanglantés, à cet endroit. Son propre sang, coulant un peu par ses poignets meurtris se mêla à celui qui coulait encore de la main d'Amdé sur la sienne. Liées par le mélange du sang à présent. Ambre regarda Amdé, horrifiée. Sous la capuche de celle-ci, elle put voir un petit sourire, accompagné d'une tracée de larmes . . . son cœur se serra. Elle s'était sacrifiée ! Non !

Mais Ambre ne put rien dire. La cérémonie n'était pas encore terminée pour les autres.

xxxx

Trente minutes plus tard. Les jeunes servantes furent autorisées à partir, la dernière partie de la cérémonie étant réservée aux prêtres de haut rang. Une fois dans l'antichambre, Ambre se précipita ver Amdé, sans se soucier de ses propres poignets, et regarda les mains de son amie.

-Amdé ! Es-tu inconsciente ??

-Je n'avais pas le choix, lui répondit-elle avec un faible sourire.

-Leur feu aurait pris ou pas, ça ne change rien ! Il faut soigner ça.

Amodélie sourit devant le manque de croyance d'Ambre. Peut être qu'un jour elle pourrait partager son secret avec elle ?

-Tu devrais tu couper les ongles plus souvent Am'. Ils ont vraiment tranché profond.

-Si ça pouvait te sauver la vie . . .

Tout en nettoyant les blessures qu'elles portaient, Ambre la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Qu'as-tu sacrifié pour ma vie.

- . . .

-Réponds Amdé. Je suis sérieuse.

-Ma vie contre la tienne. Ma liberté.

Ambre pâlit dangereusement, et prit rapidement son amie dans ses bras.

-Je t'interdis d'y croire.

-Mais ça a marché.

-Ca n'a marché que parce que le feu a été soufflé ! Que parce qu'une bourrasque a bien voulu l'attiser ! Tu m'entends ???

- . . . . . . . d'accord.

Amdé la serre contre elle, rassurée d'avoir une amie telle qu'Ambre. Elle lui dirait. tout.

Les jeunes servantes sortirent de l'anti-chambre, changées et leurs blessures soignées. Elles en avait terminé avec a cérémonie, et leurs vies allaient reprendre leurs cours. Souriantes, soulagées, elles repartirent vers l'aile des servants, parlant de choses anodines. Amodélie ne cessait pourtant de repenser à la scène de la cérémonie, le sacrifice de son sang pour son amie, mais elle n'en parlait pas, tenant sa promesse envers Ambre.

-Allez Ambre ! On va voir si tu peux me rattraper ! lança Amdé avec insouciance, tenant à chasser ces pensées de son esprit.

Puis elle partit en riant et en courant. Derrière elle, Ambre se mit à courir pour la poursuivre, riant elle aussi.

-Hé Amdé !!!!

Puis Amodélie disparut, toujours riante, derrière le virage que formait le couloir.

xxxx

Yami avançait dans les couloirs, toujours songeur. Il n'avait pu convaincre son pharaon d'oublier cette histoire de mariage, la santé de son père lui semblait vacillante, les recherches pour celle qu'il aimait étaient toujours sans résultat . . . il n'avait la tête à rien. Même Yugi avait essayé de le distraire par n'importe quel moyen, allant de ses pitreries à la conversation la plus sérieuse qu'on pouvait avoir avec un petit garçon de six ans. Mais rien à faire. Il commençait à perdre tout l'espoir qui lui restait. Personne en ville, personne dans l'ancien quartier de Hannah n'avait revu cette jeune fille aux cheveux cachés.

Il continuait sa route vers les cuisines, pour y prendre un morceau, quand une voix et des rires se firent entendre un peu plus loin.

-Hé Amdé !!!!

Il s'arrêta immédiatement sur place, toujours regardant droit devant lui. _Amdé . . ._ c'était le surnom que Yugi avait donné à Amodélie quand ils restaient tous ensemble. Son cœur sembla se serrer dans sa poitrine, mais il chassa immédiatement la lueur d'espoir qui lui était parvenue à l'instant. _Non . . ._ il l'aurait su tout de même si elle avait été là.

Il allait reprendre son chemin quand apparu de l'intersection d'un couloir, une jeune fille. Elle ne regardait pas par ici, mais derrière elle. Elle riait, et inconsciemment, Yami sut ce qui aller se passer. Il ne bougea pas plus quand elle tourna la tête vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qui peu à peu s'effaça en même temps que la jeune servante s'arrêtait. Le sang de Yami se figea, son cœur s'arrêta le temps de quelques battements lorsqu'il reconnu les traits qui lui avaient tant manqué, ces yeux qu'il voyait dans ses rêves, . . . Aucun son ne sortit des ses lèvres, mais elles formèrent un simple mot. Un simple nom. _Amodélie._ Elle était là, face à lui . . . dans sa tunique de servante . . . et un regard . . . un regard qu'il n'attendait pas. Un regard qui balançait entre joie, stupéfaction et incompréhension.

Une seconde servante arriva derrière elle, riant, mais dès qu'elle arriva au niveau de sa compagne, elle s'arrêta et vit Yami. Aussitôt, elle se prostra au sol, et s'inclina.

-Mon Prince.

Les yeux d'Amodélie semblèrent se vider de toute émotion alors qu'elle continuait de fixer Yami. Le sang figé dans ses veines, Yami chercha quelque chose à dire. Une excuse, une explication, n'importe quoi. Il allait la perdre, et définitivement s'il ne réagissait pas.

-Je . . .

-Hé toi là ! Prosterne toi devant ton Prince !

Horrifié, Yami vit un garde intervenir, et jeter Amodélie à terre, devant lui, puisqu'elle ne s'inclinait pas face à lui. Le garde s'inclina à son tour devant Yami, et lui parla.

-Je m'excuse mon Prince. Cette fille ne doit avoir aucune éducation. Je vous prie de ne pas attiser votre courroux.

Puis menaça Amodélie, agenouillée au sol à côté d'Ambre. Yami était sans voix. Son cœur lui disait de faire cesser immédiatement cela, mais il était paralysé par la stupeur, la joie. . . et la peur.

-Excuse toi donc ! Ne vois tu pas que tu as ton Prince devant toi ?

A cet instant, Yami aurait tué le garde sur place. A cet instant, il aurait relevé immédiatement celle qu'il aimait. Si seulement elle n'avait pas lâché, d'une vois emplie par le dégoût, la trahison.

-Toutes mes excuses « mon Prince ». Cela ne se reproduira jamais. Plus jamais.

En quelques mots, Yami sentit son univers s'écrouler, plus qu'il ne s'était effrité ces derniers mois. Il continua de fixer Amodélie. Amodélie qui ne le regardait pas. Qui ne lui adressait plus un regard. Le garde quand a lui sembla se contenter de cette excuse, ne saisissant pas le double sens de chaque mot.

-Retournez travailler les filles !

Les deux jeunes filles ne se firent pas prier, au contraire, elles se dépêchèrent même de se relever et de repartir vers leurs quartiers. Les yeux verts d'Amodélie fuyaient ceux du Prince, et Yami s'anéantit encore plus. Il restait toujours sur place, ses membres paralysés, sa voix refusant de revenir. Le garde s'inclina une nouvelle fois et se dépêcha de repartir en ronde. Ce ne fut que lorsque tous eurent disparu que le Prince sortit de sa transe ? Il courut vers le couloir où les deux jeunes filles étaient parties, dans l'espoir de la rattraper, dans l'espoir de s'excuser, mais quand il arriva à l'intersection, il n'y avait plus personne. Plus que le vide. Retentit un nom alors dans ce silence. Le Sien.

xxxx

-Hé Amdé !!!!

Amodélie continua de rire tout en se retournant pour voir Ambre la suivre en courant. elle regarda à nouveau devant elle pour éviter de se tromper de chemin, et une fois le coude formé par le couloir passé, elle regarda à nouveau en arrière, pour voir si Ambre arrivait à suivre. Quand elle vit que la jeune égyptienne n'était plus derrière elle, elle éclata à nouveau de rire, puis une fois de plus, elle regarda devant elle en souriant.

L'espace d'un court instant, elle crut qu'elle rêvait. Que c'était une illusion qui se tenait devant elle. Son sourire disparut peu à peu, laissant place à l'incompréhension, la stupeur mais aussi la joie dans son esprit. Il était devant elle au milieu du couloir, cet être dont elle rêvait chaque nuit, cette personne qui lui avait sauvé la vie un beau matin et dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Elle n'osait plus bouger, le fixant, essayant de se persuader que ce n'était pas une illusion, que ce n'était pas le fantôme de ses rêves qui revenait. Mais si ce n'était pas un esprit . . . . qui faisait Roann au milieu au milieu du couloir, en plein palais ? . . . . . et qui plus est, vêtu de vêtements désignant les personnes hautement placées ? . . . . . le doute s'insinua en elle, mais elle refusait d'y croire.

Elle entendit Ambre arriver à côté d'elle, mais elle ne se retourna pas. Le rire de la jeune fille cessa soudain et Amodélie la sentit tomber à terre.

-Mon Prince.

Et là, ce fut comme si le monde s'effondrait. Mensonge . . . . . . tout n'était que mensonge. Le sang cessa de couler dans ses veines, il quitta aussi son visage, et ses yeux se vidèrent de toute émotion. Seule la peine était en elle à présent. La peine, et la douleur. En face d'elle, Roann . . . ou qui qu'il fut d'autre, sembla hésiter un instant.

-Je . . .

Elle ne put réagir. Sa voix . . . lui rappelait trop de souvenirs, autrefois heureux, mais qui à présent prenaient un sens tout à fait différent. Elle attendit la suite, en espérant une réponse, une explication, une solution. Mais une voix l'interrompit.

-Hé toi là ! Prosterne toi devant ton Prince !

Un garde s'avança rapidement et la jeta à terre, devant le « Prince ». Ses genoux tapèrent contre le sol, et la douleur se fit ressentir. Mais cette douleur n'était pas aussi forte que celle qu'elle ressentait en elle à cet instant en elle. Aucune douleur ne dépasserait celle là à présent . . . pas même celle qu'elle avait ressenti avant de partir de chez elle, pas même celle qu'elle avait eu en entendant le cri de douleur d'Hannah.

-Je m'excuse mon Prince. Cette fille ne doit avoir aucune éducation. Je vous prie de ne pas attiser votre courroux.

Le garde plaça la pointe de sa lance sous la gorge d'Amodélie. Elle retenait ses larmes. L'humiliation était trop forte, et elle ne le supportait plus. Elle voulait être loin d'ici, ne plus jamais le revoir . . . elle qui avait tant rêvé cette rencontre voulait à présent oublier tout. Depuis la rencontre.

-Excuse toi donc ! Ne vois tu pas que tu as ton Prince devant toi ?

Personne ne répondit. Ambre était toujours prostrée par terre, près d'elle. Le garde menaçait toujours, et la gorge lui brûlait . . . s'il ne réagissait pas, si le « Prince » ne réagissait pas, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait faire. Quelques secondes passèrent. Secondes qui parurent durer une éternité. Alors elle parla.

-Toutes mes excuses « mon Prince ». Cela ne se reproduira jamais. Plus jamais.

Elle n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Sa douleur, sa peine, son amertume avaient transparus à travers sa voix. Elle ne voulait . . . . plus . . . . jamais . . . . le . . . . revoir ! Le garde délogea sa lame de là, laissant la liberté à Amodélie. A côté d'elle, Ambre ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui se passait réellement, mais elle ne disait mot.

-Retournez travailler les filles !

Elles se relevèrent rapidement. Amodélie sentit le regard de Yami se poser sur elle, mais elle refusait que qu'il voie ses larmes, elle refusait qu'il prenne le plaisir qu'elle lui devinait à voir la scène. Elle prit rapidement Ambre par la main et elles se mirent à courir à travers les couloirs pour partir au plus loin. Ambre se laissait traîner, passer la grande intersection, et là, Amdé lui fit emprunter un autre passage que le principal, débouchant sur les jardins.

Un nom se fit entendre plus loin. Ambre ne connaissait pas cette personne qui était appelée, mais elle sentait que tout ça avait un rapport avec Amdé. Amdé qui une fois plus loin dans le parc s'effondra à terre, tremblante, et laissant enfin couler ses larmes.

-Amdé ? demanda doucement l'égyptienne.

-Il m'a menti . . . il m'a menti ! réussi à dire celle-ci entre deux sanglots.

-Chhht . . . calme toi . . .

Elle s'agenouilla à côté d'elle, posant une main réconfortante sur son, épaule.

-Tu ne comprends pas . . . . je veux partir d'ici !

Terrifiée à cette idée, Ambre la prit contre elle.

-Dis pas ça ! On . . . on va aller voir Maï ! Elle saura quoi faire !

Amodélie ne dit rien . . . encore sur le choc, elle se laissa remettre debout par son amie, qui la mena doucement à Maï.

* * *

Je sais, je suis sadique, et vous allez, le voir je peux l'être encore plus : si vous me tuez vous aurez pas la suite ! #assure ses arrières# 


	11. Le droit chemin

**Source : **Yu-Gi-Oh et les Aventuriers de la Mer, de Robin Hobb (à lire !)

**Disclamer : **Ne m'appartiennent que Hannah et Amodélie. Si j'ai rien de plus. Pas même les noms des autres personnages.

**Petite précision : **J'ai fait quelques recherches sur les croyances et coutumes égyptiennes, notamment sur le pharaon et les habitudes au palais, mais soit je n'ai rien trouvé, soit c'était impossible à appliquer dans la fic. Vous verriez vous, le Prêtre Kaiba en paysan les deux tiers du temps ? A part ça, je m'excuse envers tout ceux qui aiment l'Egypte Ancienne, mais je modifie tout ça pour les besoins de la fic. Merci.

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Bakura77 :** Sadique, et fière de l'être ! Bye !

**Yami :** La suite ? Y'a une partie facile à deviner, et une autre que personne n'a encore trouvé ! Bisous et bonne lecture.

**Arala :** la peine d'attendre ? Alors ça veut dire que je peux faire un chapitre par an ? lol voit les regards assassins Je plaisantais ! Allez, bonne lecture.

**Thealie :** Un coup dur, dont je suis fière ! mais bon, ça va (peut être) s'arranger après tout…tu verras ça ! Bisous

**Yoru-Ze-Neko-Shoote-O-Sucre :** Bravo, tu détiens actuellement le record de la personne qui m'a laissé une review, et ayant le pseudo le plus long ! Lol j'ai déjà vu pire pourtant. Et si, je PEUX faire ça ! D'ailleurs je le fais ! Et comme tu vas voir…dans le genre méchante qui coupe quand il faut pas, je suis assez douée…

**Bloody Queen : **Oui, tu me donnes plein d'idées sadiques ! Mwahaha ! lol J'arrange toujours les coups que je fais, même si sur le moment j'en sais rien ! Bisous et à la prochaine !

**Etoile : **Pas morte, pas morte…l'ordi si ! Kisssssssssssss

**Golden Sun 17 : **Oui oui, j'arrive. Mais en attendant toi t'as pas eu beaucoup d'attente ! Puis d'abord, j'arrête comme je veux ! Je sais je sais, toi aussi t'as (enfin) uploadé ! Manque plus que je lise, vu que je suis à la bouuuuuuuuuuurre ! lol Bisous !

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Le droit chemin**

Sur tout le chemin qui menait à l'aile des servantes, à Maï, Amodélie tenta de sécher ses larmes, de ne plus pleurer à cause de lui. Mais cela lui semblait peine perdue. A chaque fois qu'elle relevait les yeux, qu'elle voulait oublier, tout lui revenait en mémoire. Le meilleur comme le pire. Leur rencontre comme l'humiliation.

Ambre à côté d'elle faisait de son mieux pour la calmer. Mais elle n'avait que la moitié des réponses à se portée, et Amdé ne semblait pas apte à lui répondre pour le moment. Seule Maï saurait sans doute faire quelque chose. La tirant vite à travers les couloirs, Amodélie la fit passer avec elle par le porche désignant l'entrée de l'aile.

Maï s'activait. Le travail ne manquait pas ici, et malgré l'aplomb qu'elle tentait de garder, elle sentait son inquiétude pour les deux jeunes filles l'envahir peu à peu. Pas de nouvelles depuis qu'elle les avait envoyées chercher ce qu'il fallait en ville…Elle allait se retourner pour donner ses directives à d'autres quand…

-Maï !

Elle eut tout juste le temps regarder d'où venait l'interpellation qu'une jeune fille, en larmes, vint se réfugier dans ses bras.

-Amo…Amdé ? balbutia-t-elle sous la surprise.

-C'est…c'est affreux…je veux partir d'ici ! sanglota la jeune égyptienne contre elle.

Maï se sentit pâlir. La cérémonie s'était elle mal passée ? Quelque chose avait du se produire pour que sa protégée soit dans cet état ! Elle vit Ambre arriver tout juste après elle, comme affolée, inquiète.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ! On sortait de la cérémonie, et on a vu le Prince, mais Amdé a eu je sais pas quoi et…

-Calme toi, on va aller en discuter calmement dans ma chambre.

-Je ne veux plus le revoir ! Plus jamais !

La jeune fille, entre hystérique et désespérée, frappait les bras de Maï, sans toutefois lui faire mal.

-On va aller en parler…

Maï ne comprenait pas pourquoi la jeune fille réagissait ainsi. A moins que…Le doute s'insinua en elle, mais elle refusait d'émettre toute hypothèse tant que Amodélie ne l'aurait pas dit d'elle-même. Ambre les suivit, perplexe, jusqu'à la chambre de la grecque. Pourquoi la jeune fille réagissait-elle ainsi ? Elle ne comprenait pas.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la pièce, Amdé se dégagea des bras de Maï et commença à faire le tour de la pièce d'un pas furieux. Ambre referma la porte derrière elles.

-Il m'a menti ! Il m'a menti !

-Amdé, calme toi, et dis moi ce qui se passe, dit Maï, même si elle comprenait de mieux en mieux.

-Ce n'est pas Roann ! Il n'y a jamais eu de Roann ! C'est Yami ! Le Prince Yami !

Et sur ces mots, elle s'effondra à nouveau en larmes dans les bras de Maï. Elle avait vu juste. Et elle savait aussi que la jeune fille était sous le choc. Ambre, restée près de la porte, ne comprenait guère, mais elle savait que cela avait un rapport (et même un étroit rapport) avec le Prince. Maï caressait doucement les cheveux de la jeune fille pour essayer de la calmer.

-Chhhht…ça va passer.

-Non, ça passera jamais ! Il m'a menti !

-Et toi ?

-Je…

Elle baissa la tête.

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi je le dais.

-Et tu penses pas qu'il serait facile à toi aussi de te faire accuser ?

-C'est pas pareil !

-Non, c'est pas pareil, mais le mensonge en reste un.

-…

-Amdé ? Maï ?

Elles tournèrent la tête vers la jeune égyptienne, qu'elles avaient fini par oublier. Ambre les regardait tour à tour, ne sachant que penser.

-Quel mensonge ? demanda-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

Maï jeta un regard en biais à Amodélie, mais celle-ci regardait son amie avec un air de regret.

-Alors ? redemanda Ambre, un brin effrayé par l'attitude des deux jeunes femmes.

Puis sans prévenir, Amdé s'approcha et la prit contre elle, lui murmurant.

-Pardon…

Elle s'écarta un peu, hochant la tête.

-Je ne suis pas réellement celle que tu crois.

Ambre la regarda, perplexe. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que celle qu'elle avait considérée comme son amie depuis des mois voulait lui dire.

-Amdé…

-Non…mon vrai nom est Amodélie…et je crois qu'il est temps que je te raconte mon histoire.

Puis elle enleva sa perruque, laissant ses longs cheveux ondulés tomber dans son dos. Les nuances cuivrées contrastaient avec le noir de jais qu'Ambre voyait d'habitude. Le premier réflexe d'Ambre fut de reculer, à cause des croyances et dires égyptiennes, mais elle n'avait jamais été éduquée selon les croyances, faisant d'elle en quelques sortes un paria. Elle resta ici, à regarder son amie.

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir caché la vérité.

-……………qui es-tu ?

Se mordant légèrement la lèvre, Amodélie décida de tout lui avouer. Ainsi elle n'aurait plus ce poids sur la conscience. Dans ses paumes, elle ressentit à nouveau la douleur que ses ongles avaient faite un peu plus tôt, lui rappelant qu'à présent elles étaient liées par le sang du sacrifice.

-Je vais tout te dire…

Elle lui raconta…tout. De sa fuite, à l'humiliation.

Xxxx

_C'était un bel été. Le fleuve coulait tranquillement et quelques flamants roses pêchaient parmi les roseaux. Il n'y avait aucun bruit et personne à l'horizon. Personne sauf la jeune fille. J'essayais d'approcher d'elle, mais plus j'avançais, plus j'avais l'impression de reculer. Elle entra lentement dans le fleuve, jusqu'à ce que l'eau lui arrive à la taille. Je voulais lui parler, mais les mots me semblaient tels des mensonges sans aucun sens. Je sentais que quelque chose allait se produire, quelque chose qui me terrifiait. Elle partait loin de moi ! Elle ne venait plus à moi ! Amodélie se retourna vers moi, et je sentais irradier de son regard une tristesse infinie, mêlée à la peur, au désespoir._

_Ne sois pas triste, Vis !_

_Puis elle s'enfonça dans l'eau, pendant que les ténèbres m'entouraient. Je ne pouvais plus voir, ni elle, ni le paysage alentour. Tout était noir autour de moi, il n'y avait plus de lumière et je sentais que la fin était proche.La fin de notre amour, la fin de mon amour. Je me mis à courir, sans pouvoir pour autant avancer. Puis là, un rire se fit entendre résonnant en échos, ce qui le rendait plus terrifiant qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il continuait, continuait, sans jamais perdre en puissance. Devant moi, je vis apparaître quelqu'un. J'avais peur de lui, de ce qu'il pouvait faire. De ce qu'il allait faire. Il s'approcha de moi et brandit un drôle d'objet vers ma tête. Je me recroquevillais en attendant le choc._

Yami se réveilla directement, se redressant dans son lit.

-Encore ce même rêve…

Mais il savait à présent qui était la jeune fille de son rêve.

-Amodélie…

Le prince replia ses jambes sous lui. Il se sentait toujours coupable de ce qui c'était passé, et bien qu'il essaya de s'excuser, il n'y arrivait pas. OU tout du moins, il semblait que la jeune fille ne voulait pas d'explications.

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'il savait qu'Amodélie était là sous un autre nom. Il aurait du s'en douter plus tôt. A maintes reprises, il lui avait semblé entendre le nom d'Amdé résonner dans un lieu, un couloir, mais toutes ces fois, il croyait à un jeu de son esprit, le torturant d'avantage. Mais à présent, il savait que ça n'avait été un mirage. Et il voulait s'excuser.

A plusieurs reposes, il était allé dans l'aile des servants, prétextant une tâche à faire. Mais à chaque fois, c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui venait la faire. Etait-ce Amodélie qui demandait aux autres d'y aller ? Etait elle vraiment occupée à ces moments là ? Il ne le savait pas, mais au plus le temps passait, au plus il éprouvait le besoin de lui parler.

Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever. Aujourd'hui, il retenterait de lui parler, et cela par tout les moyens…même s'il devait ruser pour ça.

Quand l'heure fut enfin décente pour se lever et apparaître dans le palais, il se leva et s'habilla rapidement. Les couloirs étaient encore assez déserts, excepté les quelques gardes et serviteurs du matin. Décidant de rester ici pour la journée, dans l'espoir de parler à Amodélie, il se dirigea vers la grande salle des repas. Quand il passa la porte, il observa la salle. Yami et Makuba, les deux plus jeunes n'étaient pas levés. Les conseillés étaient là, quelques prêtres, Seto…et lui. Mais il manquait quelqu'un à l'appel. La personne la plus importante au palais.

-Ah Yami, tu daignes enfin te présenter à nous ?

Yami regarda Seto s'approcher.

-Où est mon père ?

Le brun soupira.

-Si tu étais venu plus souvent, tu aurais remarqué que notre Pharaon ne nous fait plus honneur de sa présence ici.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Seto lui adressa un regard assez dédaigneux. Il pouvait se le permettre, étant presque au même échelon social que le Prince.

-Si tu sortais un peu de tes rêves et de tes pensées, tu saurais que sa santé est vacillante.

A ce point ? Yami n'avait pas vraiment pensé à autre que chose qu'à la jeune fille ces derniers temps. Un sentiment de culpabilité et de honte envers ses propres obligations monta en lui. A regret, il prit la décision de laisser ses problèmes de côté pour le moment. La santé de son père l'inquiétait. Autant pour son avenir, que par le lien familial.

-J'irais le voir tout à l'heure.

-Il faudra que tu te prépares.

Yami regarda le visage de l'apprenti prêtre. Il savait ce que cela voulait dire. On ne pouvait aller voir un malade sans avoir reçu une préparation pour éviter de propager la maladie. Plusieurs pharaons et héritiers avaient ainsi péri auparavant. Et cela avait été devenu une mesure nécessaire. Plus religieuse et croyante qu'autre chose. Mais ils s'y tenaient.

-Je le ferais, répondit le Prince d'un ton grave.

-Et ne parle pas de tes problèmes actuels…tu ne ferais que le fatiguer plus.

Si Yami fut piqué au vif, il ne le montra pas. Les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers la table et s'y assirent.

-Je t'enverrais quelqu'un tout à l'heure pour t'y aider.

-Entendu.

Yami se servit dans un plat et commença à manger.

-Ce sera une jeune fille qui nous a été utile lors de la cérémonie pour aider le Pharaon.

-Cela s'est bien passé ?

-On a eu…

Il baissa la voix.

-Le signe de Seth nous est apparu Yami. Je redoute qu'il ne se passe quelque chose…

Yami pâlit. Voir le signe du dieu destructeur était toujours un mauvais signe. Et quand il s'agissait de son père…A son tour il baissa la voix.

-Que s'est il passé ?

-Les flammes de l'enfer son apparues dans le feu guérisseur. Et au moment où on a voulu effectuer le sacrifice, le bleu sacré est apparu…

Le Prince pâlît davantage.

-Bleu ?

-Je ne peux t'expliquer dans les détails. Mais nous avons réussi, ou tout du moins nous l'espérons, à chasser la mort.

La couleur du deuil. Dans un feu sacré. On aurait pu penser que c'était un mauvais présage, tout comme Yami le fit à cet instant, mais les prêtres et les guérisseurs soignaient la mort par ses symboles. Dont la couleur bleu, la température élevée de la fièvre représentée par la température du feu…guérir le mal par le mal. Yami soupira.

-Tant mieux.

Seto ne put qu'hocher la tête. Yami finit son petit déjeuné distraitement. Son père n'allait pas bien...et s'il venait à mourir, ce serait à lui de lui succéder. Yugi aurait à son tour droit à l'éducation qu'il avait lui-même reçu si jamais il venait à décéder sans hériter…sans compter toutes les décisions à prendre, le temps passé pour le peuple, et plus rien pour soi…Yami savait qu'un jour ce serait son tour, mais il voulait que ça arrive le plus tard possible. Il se leva, ayant terminé.

-Je t'envoie la personne le plus rapidement possible dans tes appartements. Attends la là-bas et prépare toi déjà mentalement pour éviter la contagion.

-Entendu.

Il s'éloigna et retourna à sa chambre, attendant la personne en question. De son côté, Seto jeta un coup d'oeil à son père, qui lui indiqua que ses mots avaient été les bons. Il fallait remettre Yami à ses obligations. Le Prince n'était que trop dispersé ces temps ci. Et il avait beau être prince, il ne devait pas faire ce qu'il désirait, et penser d'abord au bien être de son peuple. Le prêtre Kaiba se leva et retourna vers le temple du palais. Il était ici en temps que prêtre officiel et se devait de diriger les prêtres extérieurs au palais, mais aussi les nommer pour des durées officielles de trois mois. C'était un travail pénible, mais il se devait de ne pas le rater. De sa compétence à dire qui ou pas était assez pur pour assumer la tâche dépendait les récoltes, la préservation de la santé du peuple des maladies, des épidémies…mais il faisait cela ace qu'il avait donné sa vie pour servir les dieux. Et ils le lui rendaient bien avec ses deux fils.

Il avait d'ores et déjà décidé que Makuba servirait lui aussi au palais dans le futur, et l'amitié qui liait le prince Yugi et son fils le faisait sourire. Il n'aurait aucun mal à s'élever ou à garder la position sociale qu'il lui laissait. Quand à Seto…c'était un peu plus dur. Le jeune homme avait des airs froids et ne semblait pas se satisfaire de sa simple position de prêtre secondaire. Kaiba père soupira. Le travail pour son fils allait être dur, surtout s'il voulait rester ici. C'était pour cela qu'il encourageait fortement les deux jeunes gens du même âge, Yami et Seto à se fréquenter tant que possible. C'était pour cela qu'il voulait que ce soit son fils qui donne des nouvelles au Prince. Parce qu'il espérait tout simplement que cela assure sa place, qu'il ne finisse pas autre part, dans de pires positions…

De son côté, Seto termina lui aussi le repas et se leva. Il devait trouver cette jeune fille, qui avait échappé à la mort. Pour ce faire, il alla d'un pas assuré vers un servant travaillant dans un coin de la salle.

-Toi là !

-Oui seigneur ? dit le servant en s'inclinant profondément.

-Amène moi la dénommée Ambre à mon office.

-Selon votre bon plaisir.

Puis il sortit de la salle pour aller à l'office, tandis que l'égyptien partait rapidement chercher la jeune fille.

Xxxx

Elle se tenait droite devant la porte, inquiète. On l'avait sommée de se présenter à Seto Kaiba dans les plus brefs délais. Elle avait tout laissé à Amdé…Amodélie, et s'était précipitée ici. La découverte de la vérité avait été un choc pour elle. LA jeune fille s'était mise à nue devant elle, honteuse. Au début, elle lui en voulait de lui avoir caché ça, mais maintenant qu'elle connaissait le fond de l'histoire, elle comprenait mieux. Et elle la protègerais elle aussi de Kyle, du père d'Amodélie.

Respirant profondément, elle frappa à la porte et attendit qu'une réponse se fasse entendre. La voix de Seto s'éleva alors, et elle entra quand il lui dit de le faire. Il était assis à sa table basse, dos à la fenêtre. Elle s'inclina respectueusement face à lui.

-Vous m'avez demandée ?

-Exact. Tu as été épargnée par les dieux lors de la cérémonie…

Le jeune frissonna à ce souvenir. Mais elle ne dit pas que ce n'était pas grâce à elle…le sang formé par les blessures dans les paumes d'Amodélie devait toujours tâcher le sol de l'alcôve.

-Et j'en suis reconnaissante.

-J'aimerais à présent que tu fasses profiter le Prince de cette faveur.

Elle releva un peu la tête pour le regarder, sans toutefois le dévisager.

-Comment cela ? si vous le voulez…

-Le préparer à affronter la fatigue et la maladie.

Elle pâlit à nouveau. Cela faisait deux fois en moins d'une semaine qu'on la confrontait à cela…mais elle ne pouvait refuser. La demande, cachée sous une politesse était en fait un ordre. Tous les servants le savaient. On ne demande jamais un service, on les ordonne. Elle rebaissa la tête.

-cela sera fait.

-Allez y maintenant. Il vous attend dans sa chambre.

Elle s'inclina respectueusement une nouvelle fois et sortit. Elle avait du faire appel à tout son sang froid pour ne pas dire non. Le Prince avait menti à son amie, et elle avait du mal à l'accepter. Mais bien qu'il lui ait menti, elle voyait bien qu'elle dépérissait…elle n'avait plus ce sourire que Ambre avait l'habitude de voir sur ses lèvres. Même si la jeune fille souriait, riait avant qu'elle ne découvrit la vérité, Ambre savait à présent que ce n'était qu'illusion. Et avec cette humiliation…l'égyptienne voulait que tout aille pour le mieux. Et pour cela, une discussion avec le Prince s'imposait.

Elle avança d'un pas assuré, mais gardant tête baissée dans l'aire royale. Les servantes de sa classe n'avaient pas en temps normal à se trouver là…Elle allait arriver à un croisement, proche de la chambre du Prince, quand un petit garçon arriva rapidement vers elle, sans toutefois la voir. Reconnaissant la tunique royale, elle s'inclina vite à terre, se rappelant toujours nettement de ce qui s'était passé quand Amodélie ne l'avait pas fait. Le petit garçon passa à côté d'elle et elle ne bougea pas. Mais il s'arrêta un peu plus loin, et revint sur ses pas rapidement. Ambre retint sa respiration. Ce n'était pas bon signe.

-Bah purqwa t'es tombée ? T'as mal ?

La naïveté de la question interpella la servante. Elle releva la tête. Deux yeux violets, plein d'innocence la fixaient, une lueur d'inquiétude naïve brillant en eux. Elle fixa le garçon, qui semblait être un prince, avec curiosité.

-Non…je m'incline face à vous.

-Ah…

Il sembla un peu perdu sur le moment, réfléchissant. Puis il sembla comprendre.

-Ah ouiiiiiii ! Mah nan ! faut pas t'incliner !

il la prit par le bras et tenta de la relever. Elle se laissa faire. Il était adorable, souriant en tirant la jeune fille debout, malgré sa petite taille et son jeune âge.

-Z'm'apelle Yugi ! Et toi ?

-……Ambre.

-C'est chouette Ambe ! Dis, purqwa tu t'incline ?

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. N'avait-il pas conscience de son rang social ?

-Parce que c'est la règle de s'incliner devant quelqu'un de haut rang, récita-t-elle.

-Mah non ! pas devant moi !

-Pourquoi ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Une question aussi directe pouvait lui attirer des ennuis. Mais au lieu de cela, Yami sourit de toutes ses dents et lui répondit de la façon la plus naturelle du monde.

-Paske Yami il dit que si tout le monde il devait s'incliner quand moua je passe, ben tout le monde il devrait rester incliné !

Ambre sourit. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que l'un des deux princes héritiers serait aussi sympathique et attachant.

-Hm en effet…

-Tu fais qwa là ?

Elle s'agenouilla devant le petit garçon.

-Je dois aller trouver ton grand frère pour…

Le visage du prince changea tout à coup. Ce n'était plus la joie et l'insouciance, mais l'inquiétude et le soulagement qui se peignaient tout d'un coup sur ses traits.

-T'es là pour l'aider ?

-Hé bien…en quelques sortes.

Sans crier gare, il l'attrapa par le bras et la tira dans les couloirs.

-Tu vas l'aider, hein ?

-Ben…oui ! On m'envoie pour ça !

-Tu vas faire qu'il pleure plus quand il dort ?

-Que je…quoi ?

-Et qu'il soit mieux, hein ? Comme quand Amdé elle l'aimait ?

Elle garda le silence. Ce petit prince semblait savoir beaucoup de choses…puis elle se souvint de ce que Amodélie lui avait dit. Son surnom venait d'un petit garçon qu'elle appréciait beaucoup…Et maintenant elle comprenait pourquoi.

-Amdé ? Pourquoi va-t-il mal ? demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

Il s'arrêta net, et l'invita à se baisser. Puis il lui murmura à l'oreille.

-Bah pasque elle est partie un jour…pis on sait pas où elle est passée…pis Yami il pleurer parfois. Et moi z'aime pas quand il pleure...il le montre pas, mais moi je le sais, pasque…

Il rougit doucement.

-…pasque je le regarde quand il croit qu'il est seul.

Ambre eut un pincement au cœur. Le prince ne semblait pas mentir, mais alors cela signifierait que son frère souffrait autant que la jeune fille…Elle soupira. C'était un énorme quiproquo. Enfin pas tant que ça, mais il faisait plus de mal que de bien. Elle se releva, souriante, et regarda ce petit garçon aux yeux violets si inquiets.

-Je ais l'aider. Autant pour ce que je dois faire, que pour Amdé, ok ?

Un sourire rayonnant passa sur le jeune visage princier.

-C'est vrai ?

-Vrai !

Il la reprit par le bras.

-Allez, on va le voir !

Et il la entraîna derrière lui.

Xxxx

Il soupira, attendant la personne que Seto devait lui envoyer. Y'avait-il une infime chance pour ce que ce fusse Amodélie ? Il ne le savait pas…et si cela était le cas, cela signifierait que la jeune fille était passée par la cérémonie…

Il frissonna à une telle évocation. Parler ainsi lui faisait peur. Elle aurait tout juste échappé à la mort. Et qui savait quelles seraient les conséquences…Il secoua la tête. Les chances pour que ce fût la jeune fille étaient très infimes…mais présentes. Il soupira à nouveau, prêt à affronter la maladie de son père. Il…

On frappa. Elle devait être là. Il se redressa, retrouva de sa majesté.

-Entrez ! annonça-t-il d'une voix portante.

Il se devait de montrer qu'il ne s'inquiétait plus. Il devait montrer qu'il était un digne héritier. Des bruits de course résonnèrent dans l'antichambre, puis il écarquilla les yeux.

-Yami ! Yami!

Il vit Yami entrer rapidement dans sa chambre, traînant derrière lui une jeune fille qui lui paraissait familière. Elle semblait un peu dépassée par la situation. Yugi la traînait derrière lui, ce qui faisait qu'elle avait la tête basse, empêchant Yami de la reconnaître.

-Elle va t'aider elle ! Elle me l'a dit !

Juste là, la jeune fille releva le visage, le jeune prince l'ayant lâchée pour aller se planter devant son frère. Ses yeux sombres accrochèrent ceux de Yami, et il se sentit frissonner. Il savait maintenant d'où il la connaissait. C'était celle qui accompagnait Amodélie il y avait quelques jours. Il se baissa doucement vers Yugi, qui levait vers lui de grands yeux innocents.

-Ok. Je te crois.

Un sourire passa sur le visage du petit égyptien.

-Ca va aller mieux, hein ? Comme ça c'est tout qui va bien aller !

Yami lui posa la main sur la tête pour lui caresser les cheveux.

-Promis.

-Okiii !Alors y'a intérêt hein ?

il se mit devant Ambre.

-Et t'as pwomis aussi ! Alors ze vous laisse, et vous arrangez tout !

Et sans crier gare, il sortit en courant, laissant les deux adolescents face à face. Y'ami continuait de fixer la fille. Elle aurait peut être des nouvelles…

Ambre releva la tête. Elle savait qu'elle aurait l'avantage sur le Prince, de part sa relation proche avec Amodélie. Elle devait savoir quoi faire.

-Bien…

-Comment va…

-Je préfèrerais que nous n'en parlions pas actuellement mon Prince. Je suis ici pour vous préparer.

Il garda le silence devant le ton froid de la jeune fille. Il savait qu'Amodélie lui en voulait terriblement…si seulement il pouvait lui parler. Ambre quand à elle faisait mine de ne pas regarder le Prince. Mais rien que le ton de sa voix indiquait comment il se sentait. Elle se dirigea vers la pièce d'à côté, préparer la purification. C'était un acte que chacune d'entre elles avait appris à faire, dans toutes circonstances. Yami alla à sa suite. Il se sentait prêt à affronter son père, et même s'il aurait voulu d'abord voir la jeune fille…il secoua la tête. Seto l'avait remis dans le droit chemin. L'Egypte d'abord, ses sentiments après.

Ambre préparait les soins. Huiles à passer sur le corps, mais aussi les vêtements de sa classe…Accompagnés de marques au henné sur le corps, pour chasser les mauvais esprit que les dieux auraient envoyé sur le pharaon, et qui voudraient se transmettre au Prince.

-Bien, commençons.

Yami s'avança au milieu de la petite pièce, en enlevant son chandail. Ambre se leva, une coupelle de crème dans les mains. Elle la posa sur une table haute, dans un coin de la salle, et en prit dans les mains.

-Commençons.

Le ton de la jeune fille n'acceptait aucune réplique. Yami se retourna et elle commença à lui appliquer dans le dos. Une douce odeur d'épices s'éleva dans la pièce, quand elle passa la crème sur le corps. Il ferma les yeux. Il devait en passer par la, mais les odeurs entêtantes de la cannelle et de safran lui donnaient envie de fermer les yeux, pour ne plus les rouvrir. De fuir loin de tout les problèmes. De fuir…

Ambre s'appliquait à la tache. Le Prince n'était pas si mal…elle chassa ces pensées. Amodélie l'aimait, et elle aimait parangon...enfin elle le croyait. Elle devait savoir au moins si la première partie était vraie. Elle était à égalité avec lui, du moins sur ce sujet.

-Pourquoi lui as-tu menti ?

Il ne bougea pas. Il avait espéré qu'elle pose cette question. Peut être qu'elle ferait passer le message ?

-J'avais peur qu'elle ne me rejette.

-Ne crois tu pas que l'amour peut faire abstraction de ça ?

-…être Prince c'est ne pas tomber amoureux de personnes qui ne sont pas de notre milieu…et j'avais envie de vivre ça.

Elle marqua un temps de pose, enregistrant ce que le jeune homme lui disait. Il semblait sincère, mais…

-Et pourquoi ne t'es tu pas excusé ?

Il se retourna vers elle, le regard douloureux.

-J'ai cherché autant que cela m'était possible, j'ai maintes fois demandé de ses nouvelles aux gens du quartier où elle vivait ! J'ai envoyé des personnes la chercher ! Savoir où était Hannah aussi ! Et personne, PERSONNE ne m'a donné de nouvelles !

Sa voix était brisée. Il avait du mal à finir ses mots au fur et à mesure de sa tirade. Ambre continuait de le regarder.

-Et juste au moment ou je la retrouve, il a fallu que ce soit là où elle ne devait pas être ! Là où elle n'est pas en liberté, alors qu'elle devrait avoir toute sa liberté ! Etre libre de vivre ! Mais non ! En plus ce maudit garde l'a humiliée ! Et ça je ne le tolère pas ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit traitée comme ça ! Mais avec tout les égards que j'ai pour elle ! Mais je l'aime ! Que les dieux en soient témoins ! Plus jamais ça ne se reproduira !

C'est dans le regard d'une personne que l'on voit sa sincérité. Parce que les yeux ne mentent pas. Parce que l'on ne peut inventer cette petite lueur douloureuse au fond du regard.

-Si tu pouvais lui parler encore, que ferais tu ?

Un éclat d'espoir passa dans les yeux du prince.

-Je lui dirais combien je l'aime. Je lui dirais tout ce que j'ai jamais osé lui dire. Je lui dirais combien elle m'a manqué. Je lui dirais que je suis désolé et que je regrette. Je lui dirais…

Elle le stoppa. Elle en savait assez.

-Tourne toi.

Il se retourna, tandis que la jeune fille prenait la pâte noire pour faire les signes. Elle commença à dessiner des hiéroglyphes dans son dos. Simplistes, mais qui seraient efficaces contre la maladie. Yami sentait le tracé fin de la jeune fille, et il frissonna...ces signes étaient protecteurs, mais signifiaient que la mort pourrait être près de lui…Et cela il ne l'espérait pas. Le doigt fin de la servante se retira de son dos. Et il put se retourner. Elle abordait un sourire…amical.

-Quand tu en auras fini, attends moi devant les jardins….

Puis sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle rangea les plantes qu'elle avait utilisées, et disparut vite hors des appartements, laissant Yami sur place. Il soupira, se demandant ce que la jeune fille voulait, puis sortit à son tour, prêt à affronter son père.

* * *

YATTAAAAAAAAAA ! Finish ! et pile à temps pour l'anniversaire ! Hé oui, ça fait un an que je traumatise de pauvres personnages sur ce site ! allez, régalez vous !

Leen


	12. Nouvelles

**Disclamer : Hanna et Amodélie m'appartiennent. Pas les autres.**

**Golden Sun 17 : **Rince toi bien l'œil alors si tu avais voulu être à la place d'Ambre…(en plus je me suis rendue compte il y a peu de temps que c'était un mec en fait ôO mais on va garder que c'est une fille…). Oui oui, il va voir son pôpa malade, et non il va pas voir Amodélie le padre. na ! J'adore rendre Yami comme ça. Mais va pas le bouffer tout cru, sinon j'aurais quelques problèmes.  
Yami : Touche à mon frangin et ça va mal aller.  
Yugi : Zyva Yami ! Ouééé !  
Yami : Niehehe…  
Leen : retournez à vos places ! On va tourner !  
Bon, j'arrête de déconner ! Bisous !

**Bakura77 : **C'est fini la saison des crêpes T.T Même pas une petite dernière. Allez bisous !

**bulma44 :** Prochain chapitre enfin là ! Bisous

**Thealie** Moi ? Sadique ? Mais nooooon. Là c'est rien niark ! Suite ici ! Kiss

**Etoile du Soir :** Et en plus elle prend plaisir à me casser. c'est beau l'amitié…Et euh…c'est assez rapide ça ? °°°

**Sarya13 :** Merci pour le compliment, la suite risque de pas arriver très rapidement…disons que j'ai beaucoup de mal pour m'attacher à quelque chose ! °

**Erra :** Tu vas voir ce qui va leur arriver. Jusqu'à présent, je n'ai fait qu'effleurer le véritable problème. C'est ça ma motivation ! Arriver aux scènes qui m'ont donné envie de faire la fic ! Bisous !

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Nouvelles**

La pièce était silencieuse. Quand il entra, rien ne bougeait. Pas un souffle de vent ne vint faire bouger les rideaux. Pas un seul bruit venant de l'extérieur ne vint troubler ce silence. Une étrange impression de calme et de sérénité régnait. La mort n'était pas encore là. Son froid ne se faisait pas encore sentir. Yami avança dans l'immense chambre recouverte de fresques. Le grand lit de soie et de lin était vide, ne semblait pas avoir été ouvert.

_-_Père ? appela-t-il prudemment.

Une voix lui répondit doucement.

_-_Là…

Yami sortir de la chambre, sur la seconde terrasse. La chambre présentait la particularité de se trouver à l'étage, permettant de dominer en quelques sortes, comme le reste du palais. Mais elle était aménagée d'un escalier de marbre et de bois solide, permettant d'atteindre le jardin, ou tout du moins une partie aménagée au bon plaisir du Pharaon. La vue était incroyable. Des plantes exotiques étaient plantées là. Un cours d'eau traversait tranquillement le jardin, et un passage en bois et en pierre le recouvrait à un endroit, permettant d'atteindre un petit pavillon ou Pharaon gardait ses animaux préférés. Le faucon et le chat sauvage. Des nénuphars flottaient tranquillement sur le cours d'eau, et rien ne venait gâcher cette sérénité, si ce n'est les truites sauvages venant percer la surface aqueuse à la recherche de nourriture. Yami arriva auprès de son père, assis dans une chaise d'osier, face au jardin. Le pharaon ne le regarda pas.

_-_Ce calme représente l'Egypte.

Le Prince laissa son père parler.

_-_Ce jardin reste paisible, à l'instant, ne se préoccupant pas de ce qui se passe hors de ses limites Il ne se doute pas qu'à un moment ou à un autre le temps détruira ce pavillon, faute d'entretient, que la pierre de ce pont s'effritera pour disparaître…

_-_Tout comme il ne se doute pas qu'un jour la foudre tombera sur lui…

_-…_ou que des gens y pénètreront pour y voler quelconque objet…

Le Pharaon soupira. Yami se demanda un instant si cela était du au désespoir ou à la fatigue.

_-_Pourquoi ne sortez vous plus père ?

_-_Et toi, pourquoi ne vis tu plus ?

_-…_

_-_Tu n'as plus toi non plus cette envie de vivre. Ton regard est désespoir et tu te renfermes en attendant que tout vienne à toi. Sinon tu serais venu bien plus tôt.

_-_Je vous demande pardon Pharaon.

_-_C'est bon…tu t'es enfin réveillé et j'ose espérer que cela durera.

_-_Je l'espère aussi…

Le pharaon lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur une chaise en osier proche à la sienne. Yami la prit et se mit lui aussi face au jardin.

_-_Donne moi de vos nouvelles.

Yami fut surpris. Pas une seule fois en près de d'un an, son père n'avait émis le désir de savoir ce qui advenait de ses fils, que ce fut sur leurs actes, leur éducation ou bien même leur vie. Le jeune égyptien s'exécuta. Sans cacher aucun détail. Il parla de la dent perdue de Yugi, tout comme de sa propre concentration dans les études. Des progrès de son frère dans l'écriture jusqu'à sa seconde vie sur les ports. C'était le Pharaon même qui avait suggéré cela. « S'occuper du peuple, savoir ce que veut le peuple, savoir comment va le peuple. Voilà la véritable préoccupation d'un Pharaon » lui avait-il dit. Depuis ce jour, Yami sortait su palais pour prendre place parmi la population. Jamais Pharaon n'avait soulevé la moindre objection, jamais il n'avait cherché à savoir ce que faisait son fils pendant ce temps libre.

Le Prince hésita un instant à parler de sa relation avec la servante. Il évoqua néanmoins une certaine attirance pour une jeune fille rencontrée dans les rues. Ce à quoi son père répliqua immédiatement.

_-_Tu ne peux cela Yami.

_-_Mais pourquoi ? Les dieux ne dirigent-ils pas nos sentiments ?

_-_Ils les dirigent, certes, mais ils nous investissent aussi d'obligations envers le royaume et un amour donné à tort et à travers peut être néfaste.

_-_Ce n'est pas n'importe quel amour ! C'est le mien !

Des flamants jusqu'à présent restés sur les rives du ruisseau s'envolèrent. Yami s'était levé, prêt à défendre par tous les moyens celle qu'il aimait. Pharaon était à quand à lui resté assis, calme comme ce jardin.

_-_Un amour qui fera plus souffrir qu'autre chose. Tu le sais Yami. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de faire espérer à cette personne une vie qu'elle n'aura sans doute jamais.

_-_Mais pourquoi cela ? lâcha Yami d'une voix baissée.

_-_Parce que tes obligations sont liées à ta classe. Et de par ta position de Prince, tu ne peux te lier à une fille de ville.

Le silence se réinstalla. Yami ne pouvait nier ce que son père lui disait. Il savait tout cela ! Mais il ne voulait simplement pas l'admettre…Ne pas perdre espoir. Il se rassit doucement. Il devait trouver un moyen ! Son père quant à lui était resté calme, assis face à cette sérénité, à ce paradis. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, n'osant briser l'accord tacite entre eux : celui de ne plus parler de cette mystérieuse, dans tout les sens du terme, jeune fille.

_-_Au fait Yami ?

_-_Oui père ?

_-_La jeune Havre viendra en visite, accompagnée par les hauts membres de son clan.

Yami se raidit. Lui qui avait espéré que Pharaon oublie ça…il s'était trompé. Bien au contraire, durant sa convalescence, il avait cherché à régler les détails importants. Le choix d'une future reine, sur base diplomatique et économique avait été une de ses priorités. De plus, on lui avait rapporté que le Commandant Havre gardait sa décision d'offrir Malta à l'Egypte malgré ses propres problèmes, ce qui se révélait un gage de bonne fois des Chalcidiens.

_-_Bien père.

Le ton froid ne passa pas inaperçu.

_-_Je t'ai déjà expliqué les enjeux de ces fiançailles Yami.

_-_Oui père.

Yami se mordit la lèvre. Pharaon sentait son fils peu enclin à la discussion, mais il n'en tint pas compte. Il savait son fils intelligent et juste, comprenait les enjeux que cachait ce simple mariage. Il espérait juste que Yami apprenne à aimer la jeune Malta Havre comme lui avait du apprendre à aimer sa défunte femme. Alors seulement le mariage aurait été une réussite totale. Mais maintenant se posait le problème de cette fameuse jeune servante. Devait-il la faire disparaître ? Devait-il se faire haïr par son fils pour le bien de l'Egypte entière ? Trop de question, trop peu de réponses. Il se sentait si fatigué…

_-_Tu peux disposer Yami.

D'un geste fatigué de la main, il fit signe à son fils qu'il pouvait partir. Yami s'inclina brièvement vers lui, partagé entre la frustration, la colère, mais aussi la peine et la tristesse. Il sortit de la chambre.

Regardant le jardin paisible, le Pharaon prit une calme respiration. Il avait préparé la suite. Il avait prévenu, réglé, responsabilisé. La peine de tout laisser ainsi était présente, mais il avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir, il ne pouvait rien de plus…Alors il fit comme d'autres avant lui, il leur dit adieu, et ferma les yeux.

xxxx

Il se dirigea vers les jardins, où Ambre devait l'attendre. Cette entrevue avec son père l'avait rendu songeur, d'une part sur son avenir, mais d'autre part sur la santé déclinante du souverain. Maintenant qu'il l'avait vu de ses propres yeux, il trouvait normale et justifiée l'inquiétude des prêtres. Il devait le revoir plus souvent, mais pour le moment, il s'était assigné une mission. De la plus haute importance à ses yeux : s'excuser.

Il arriva sur le chemin marbré qui traversait les hauts rangs d'arbres, et les parquets de fleurs exotiques, recherchant de vue la jeune égyptienne. Il arriva un peu plus à l'intérieur de ce petit parc, et ce ne fut que quand il n'y eu plus personne en vue, qu'il était à l'abris dans ce refuge de végétation qu'il sentit une main sur son épaule.

Il se retourna.

_-_Hé bien mon Prince, je vous attendais.

Il fit face à le jeune égyptienne, qui enleva sa main de son épaule, la reposant sur sa hanche.

_-_Je voudrais vraiment m'excuser, dit-il, comme pour se justifier.

_-_Je sais…ça s'entend dans votre voix, et vos yeux le reflètent.

Il osa enfin la regarder dans les yeux. Il avait cherché à fuir ces yeux noirs, scrutant tout autour d'eux, sans que l'on sache où se dirigeait le regard. Mais maintenant qu'il les avait accroché, il lui semblait impossible de cacher quoique ce soit de son âme. Ambre scruta ses yeux, cherchant la vérité. Vérité qu'elle avait déjà trouvée. Et qu'elle tenterait de faire trouver à Amodélie.

_-_Comment on va faire…

_-_Nuance Mon Prince. Comment TU vas faire.

Yami parut surpris. Sa bien aimée refusait de le laisser approcher, comment pourrait-il alors s'excuser ?

_-_Elle refuse de me voir. Ou tout du moins je n'arrive jamais à la voir…

_-_Laisse moi m'occuper de ça. Retourne juste à ta chambre, et attend.

_-_Hein ? Mais attendre quoi ?

La jeune fille le poussa sur le chemin, pour l'inciter à partir. Aucun des deux n'avait fait attention au soudain tutoiement entre eux, mais à vrai, dire, peu leur importait. Mais il s'était établit entre eux une sorte de lien. Ce lien étant l'affection qu'ils portaient tout deux à Amodélie.

Yami s'en retourna, songeur. Il ignorait ce que la jeune fille allait faire, mais il ne pouvait s'en remettre qu'à elle. Il ne savait pas où était Amodélie, ni ce qu'elle faisait, mais l'égyptienne viendrait sans doute lui donner des détails un peu plus tard.

xxxx

Elle avait déjà tout prévu. Un plan infaillible. Dès le moment où elle avait parlé au Prince, elle savait ce qu'il lui faudrait faire. Et tout marcherait…enfin, au moins la partie « envoyer Amodélie lui parler ». Quant au reste, ça ne dépendrait plus que de leurs sentiments respectifs et de leur capacité à pardonner…

De plus, il restait une inconnue dans l'équation : le secret d'Amodélie. Or, elle ne pouvait le dire facilement, et si c'était au même degré que le mensonge sur l'identité du Prince, il en résultais bien plus de problèmes.

Amodélie était dans la penderie commune à replier les tuniques qui lui avaient été confiées. Plusieurs fois, Roann…Yami avait voulu la voir, elle le savait. Mais à chaque reprise, elle se débrouillait pour commencer une autre tache, éviter d'être attribuée au service du Prince. Pourtant, malgré ses appréhensions et son sentiment de trahison, elle voulait le revoir…Mais la colère et sa culpabilité vis-à-vis de ses secrets la bloquaient. Elle ne pouvait faire le premier pas, ni le laisser venir vers elle. Elle ralentissait son rythme, perdue dans ses songes, quand elle entendit quelqu'un l'interpeller.

_-_Amdé !

Reposant la tunique orangée sur le rebord d'une table basse, elle regarda son amie arriver précipitamment dans la pièce.

_-_Ambre ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi t'as l'air aussi pressé ?

_-_J'ai croisé le prêtre Kaiba y'a un instant…

Amodélie se releva, soudain inquiète.

_-_Et ?...

_-_Et il veut que tu ailles enlever les signes purificateurs du dos du Prince.

Le cœur de la jeune fille manqua un battement. Elle devait avoir mal compris. Mais pourtant, l'air grave d'Ambre ne laissait aucun doute sur la véracité de ses dires.

_-_Mais…pourquoi…moi ?

_-_Parce que tu es la seconde à avoir participé à la cérémonie, que les dieux ont épargnés, et que parce que j'ai tracé ces signes, je ne peux y toucher une seconde fois, lui répondit-elle avec tout le sérieux au monde.

Un silence ensuivit la déclaration d'Ambre. Amodélie réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Elle ne pouvait refuser un tel ordre supérieur…Elle n'avait pas d'autre initiative. Respirant un grand coup, elle calma sa panique, doucement.

_-_Très bien…j'y vais.

Elle sortit de la pièce d'un pas qui se voulait ferme, et ne put voir le sourire fleurissant sur les lèvres de sa compagne.

xxxx

Déjà quinze minutes qu'il attendait, accoudé au rebord de sa fenêtre. Et quinze minutes qu'il se torturait l'esprit pour tenter d'imaginer ce qui allait se passer. Un coup frappé à sa porte le ramena à la réalité. Ambre devait sans doute lui apporter des nouvelles. Il ne se retourna pas, regardant toujours l'immense ville.

_-_Entrez.

Amodélie se crispa en entendant sa voix, ce ton de lassitude…Et de peine ? Elle ouvrit la porte, et le vit plus loin devant elle, à la fenêtre. Il ne la regardait pas. Son cœur s'accéléra, toujours pris par les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait. Elle ne savait plus comment agir, alors, avec une pointe d'amertume, elle dit :

_-_Je viens selon la volonté du Grand Prêtre effacer les sigles protecteurs, mon Prince.

Il crut rêver. Cette voix qu'il avait rêvée d'entendre à nouveau…elle était derrière lui. Il se retourna, et ce fut face, non pas à un regard noir, mais à des yeux verts détournés qu'il se retrouva. Elle se tenait devant lui, à même pas cinq mètres, mais jamais elle ne lui avait paru si lointaine. Amodélie ne le regardait pas, tenant un broc d'eau dans un bras, et une panière dans l'autre. Ambre n'avait pas amené la solution à eux, elle avait amené la confrontation et peut être sa résolution. Il n'osait croire qu'il pouvait s'excuser, et cela quelque soit le résultat. La jeune fille quand à elle préférait fuir ce regard qui avait su la rendre amoureuse et qui à présent semblait la mettre à nu.

_-_Je…heu…d'accord.

Il avança jusqu'à la petite pièce qui faisait office de salle de bains, suivi par Amodélie. Les mots se bousculaient dans sa tête pour sortir les premiers, mais sa bouche et sa langue refusaient de les faire sortir. Le blocage total. Derrière lui, Amodélie l'observait. Son air tendu, sa démarche incertaine…Elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle espérait que ce fusse à cause d'elle. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées. Yami s'assit sur un tabouret haut face à une coiffeuse où étaient posés onguents, apparats princiers…Il sentait près de lui, dans son dos la présence de la jeune fille. Et il ne parvenait pas à retrouver son calme.

Elle passa à côté de lui sans un regard, poser ses ustensiles. Elle remplit une petite bassine déjà présente avec l'eau, puis sortit les racines de saponaires traitées (NA : voir en fin de chapitre) pour cet emploi précis, afin de les écraser pour nettoyer les encres, graisses utilisées pour tracer les tatouages sur le dos du Prince. Pendant le temps où elle préparait la mousse, Yami l'observa. Elle n'avait plus cette longue natte qu'il avait pu apercevoir la première fois où ils s'étaient embrassés…mais de fins cheveux noirs qui ne lui correspondaient pas vraiment. Yami devina qu'il ne s'agissait autre qu'une perruque. Puisque il devait presque à présent pourquoi elle le faisait. Amodélie préparait habillement ses racines avec des gestes simples et précis. Hanna lui avait appris l'art des plantes et des mélanges, ce qui lui donnait cet avantage dans le rôle de servante. Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait du mal à ne pas trembler. De peur ? De colère ?

Elle termina de préparer les saponaires et annonça d'une voix qui se voulait calme et claire.

_-_Veuillez vous retourner _Majesté_. Je vais enlever les signes si vous le désirez…

_-_Faites…

Les formules usuelles paraissaient sonner faux dans la bouche des deux jeunes gens. L'une ayant du mal à parler clairement, l'autre ne prononçant ses mots pas plus fort qu'un souffle. Il se retourna sur le tabouret, espérant accrocher ses yeux au passage, mais elle lui tournait toujours le dos. Il retint un soupir, et ce n'est qu'au moment ou il ne pouvait la voir qu'elle décida à se retourner.

Elle frémit. Elle ne l'oubliait pas, et il était si proche…mais si lointain…Prenant son courage à deux mains et de la mousse dans le creux de sa paume, elle commença à l'appliquer sur les tatouages.

Il frémit. Sa paume contre son dos, sa main sur son corps, son contact doux…Il respira un grand coup.

_-_Amodélie.

Le contact froid de la main cessa de bouger pendant quelques instants avant de continuer.

_-_Je ne connais aucune Amodélie mon seigneur. Mon humble nom est Amdé.

_-_Amodélie…écoute moi.

La main passa sur toutes les traces noires, n'en négligeant aucune. L'absence de réaction laissa Yami douter sur le fait qu'elle l'écoute ou pas. Alors il continua.

_-_Les dieux m'en sont témoins, à cet instant je te fais mes plus plates excuses.

Le contact froid se retira. Réagissait-elle ? Qu'allait-elle dire ? Rien. Elle gardait le silence, alors il attendit. L'impression d'un linge mouillé se fit sentir sur son dos. Elle continuait à enlever les tatouages noirs du dos du Prince, mais ce contact semblait se faire plus doux, plus lent. Peut être que finalement elle l'écoutait ? Alors il continua.

_-_Je n'ai pas voulu te blesser. Tout ce que je voulais c'était que tu ne l'apprennes pas. Comment aurais-tu réagi si tu avais su ma place sociale ? Ca n'aurait pas été la même chose. Et moi je ne voulais pas te perdre.

Elle l'écoutait. Mais elle ne savait pas comment régir…Pourtant il paraissait tellement sincère.

_-…_

_-_Je sais…que j'aurais du te le dire plus tôt. Mais…le jour ou tu as disparu…

Mouvement qui cesse quelques instants.

_-..._je voulais t'en parler. Parce que…j'estime que j'avais et que j'ai toujours assez confiance en toi, en nous deux pour passer par-dessus cette barrière sociale.

Les encres noires et le savon étaient partis. Il ne restait plus qu'à essuyer, ce qu'elle commença à faire, tentant de garder ses larmes pour elle. Lui ne la voyait toujours pas.

_-_Je comprend que tu m'en veuille…mais pardonne moi.

Le linge s'enleva de son dos, comme si rien n'avait été tracé sur le dos du Prince.

_-_J'aimerais…que tu me pardonnes…j'aimerais…te retrouver Amodélie…j'ai pas cessé de t'aimer, termina-t-il, la voix brisée.

Elle craqua à son tour, se laissant tomber contre son dos et passant ses bras autour de son cou. Elle se mit à sangloter contre lui.

_-_Pardon…pardon Roann…Yami…

Il se retourna sur son tabouret, le cœur serré, pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle se laissa aller contre lui, sans enlever sa tête de son cou, ni cesser de pleurer. Il la serra contre lui, heureux de la retrouver enfin.

_-_Chht…ça va…pardon Amdé…j'aurais du tout te dire…

_-_Non…je…moi aussi…je…il faut…que je te dise sur moi…

_-_Chht…

Il s'écarta un peu, pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, et il les essuya doucement avec le pouce.

_-_C'est pas la peine…moi j'ai fait ça pour que tu ne e repousse pas…et toi pour avoir la paix. Je ne sais pas qui, ni pourquoi…mais c'est pour ta sécurité. Alors ne dis rien…

Elle le fixa, une lueur de gratitude dans le regard. Elle ne put que chuchoter.

_-_Merci…merci…

Il la resserra contre lui puis posa sa main sur le visage pour la rapprocher de lui. Sans se faire prier, elle l'embrassa, comme si ça faisait des années que deux âmes perdues, s'aimant l'une l'autre ne s'étaient vues. Il lui répondit tendrement, l'étreignant plus fort, de peur qu'elle ne disparaisse à nouveau.

Mais la joie de leurs retrouvailles se fit courte. Yami dut la lâcher à contre cœur quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Posant une dernière fois ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme, Amodélie se recula, à distance respectable comme lui obligeait sa position de servante.

_-_Entrez.

Seto Kaiba s'avança, l'air grave. Puis il vint se mettre devant Yami, qui venait de se relever.

_-_Que se passe-t-il ?

Seto ne dit mot, puis s'inclina, faisant signe à Amdé de faire de même. Elle obtempéra. Puis Seto reprit la parole.

_-_Bienvenue à vous nouveau guide divin. Les dieux ont décidé que c'était à votre tour…acceptez le nom que notre ancien Pharaon a décidé de vous léguer avec votre titre…Atem, Pharaon d'Egypte.

Yami pâlit. Cela ne signifiait qu'une chose.

_-_Non…

* * *

Vala ! A plus pour un prochain chapitre!

* * *

Saponaire : Plante vivace des terrains humides et frais de 0,30 à 1 mètre dont on utilise les tiges les feuilles et le rhizome. Ecrasées dans l'eau les feuilles et les racines de saponaire produisent une mousse savonneuse efficace sur les taches de gras. On a longtemps utilisé la saponaire comme substitut du savon pour laver le linge.  
La saponaire est utile pour les maladies de la peau (les romains en mettaient dans leur bain pour guérir les démangeaisons), les rhumatismes et les insuffisances hépatiques.  
Egalement : asthme, goutte. Et en usage externe : eczéma, urticaire, acné, psoriasis, herpès, dartres, soins de la peau. En décoction 5 g par litre d'eau, 2 tasses par jour ou en compresse pour les soins de la peau (eczéma, urticaire, acné, herpès, dartres). Mélangé à une infusion de romarin, la saponaire donne un shampooing parfumé ne piquant pas les yeux.

Satisfaits les curieux ? Mais je crois que maintenant avec la pollution, ça craint…


	13. Yami Pharaon

**Un gros coucou à mes petites HOs qui m'ont donné envie de continuer…Entre Bakura et l'autre qui cherche Seto en pagne, j'pouvais pas passer à côté ! LET'S GO !**

**Disclamer : Rien à moi sauf Amodélie et Hanna.**

**Chapitre 13 : Yami Pharaon**

C'était terminé. Il avait assisté à tout. Le corps de son père sortit respectueusement de sa terrasse, les yeux fermés, l'air paisible…Et pourtant sur ses lèvres flottait comme une ombre de regret. Yami avait accouru une fois que son esprit avait assimilé les paroles de Seto. Sa peur, et pourtant son espoir depuis tout petit, en tant que Prince héritier, s'était réalisée. Il devenait en ce jour Pharaon…au prix de la mort de son père. Pourquoi n'était il pas allé le voir avant ? S'assurer de sa santé ? Il s'en sentait coupable, et son humeur, malgré la réconciliation avec sa bien aimée, ne s'en faisait que plus maussade.

Seto avait proposé d'aller chercher le second Prince pour lui annoncer, espérant alléger un peu la charge de Yami. Mais celui-ci avait refusé. Il était allé lui-même dans la chambre de son frère, ce petit être innocent qui, il l'espérait, ne connaîtrait jamais la lourde tâche que de reprendre le flambeau de leur père. Yugi était venu vers lui, ses yeux brillant de joie de voir Yami. Ces mêmes yeux qui s'étaient arrêtés de pétiller de joie quand d'une voix sombre, remplie par la douleur, son frère lui avait annoncé la nouvelle. Ces mêmes yeux qui avaient pleuré quand le Prince, maintenant héritier avait entendu et compris ce dont son frère parlait. Ces même yeux qui s'étaient fermés, remplis de larmes, accompagnant les cri de douleurs, venus du cœur des deux êtres, même quand ils s'étaient étreints tout deux, cherchant du réconfort dans la seule famille qui leur restait à présent.

Ils s'étaient ressaisis. Ils n'hurlaient plus tout du moins. Enfin, moins fort que la douleur dans leurs cœurs. Yami avait porté Yugi dans ses bras, une fois que celui-ci avait bien voulu cesser de se débattre pour aller voir de ses propres yeux le corps mort de leur père. Yami avait refusé. Le spectacle était déjà tellement dur pour lui…qui savait quelles conséquences cela aurait sur un petit garçon de 5 ans… Ils étaient revenus. Ensemble. L'un dans les bras de l'autre, regardant vers l'avant. Même Yugi, qui pourtant ne cessait de pleurer. L'un était nouveau Pharaon. L'autre était devenu le Prince héritier tant que son frère n'aurait pas d'héritier lui-même. Devant eux, devant Yami, les servants, les pages, les prêtres se pliaient. Pour montrer leur peine d'avoir perdu leur guide céleste, pour montrer leur joie d'avoir un nouveau représentant des dieux parmi eux.

Il l'avait clamé tout haut, d'une voix qui se voulait forte, confiante dans le futur…mais qui en vérité s'efforçait de ne pas trembler, qui ne voulait pas craquer devant tout le monde…mais qui craquerait plus tard. Seul ?

_-_Je déclare le deuil…pour la disparition de notre guide céleste. Pendant les 60 jours qui suivront.

L'actuel grand Prêtre se redressa. C'était à présent son tour de jouer.

_-_Au terme de ces 60 jours, nous accueillerons notre nouveau guide. Que le voyage vers de notre fils des dieux vers les siens se déroule bien. Pour que son héritier puisse reprendre sa place auprès des dieux et de notre peuple.

Les gens présents, excepté Yugi et Yami hochèrent la tête solennellement. Il fallait avertir la population. Pour qu'elle respecte aussi le deuil selon les règles. Les 60 jours qui arrivaient s'annonçaient tristes et sombres, teintés de privations de tout genres…Ce serait le début d'une nouvelle ère, comme à chaque fois que l'un des Rois d'Egypte mourrait.

xxxx

Ils étaient restés fiers quand le corps de leur père leur avait été présenté, revêtu de ses apparats divins. Fiers de ce qu'était cet homme, fiers d'avoir été leur fils. Mais il laissait derrière lui des obligations…des obligations que Yami devait à présent prendre en main. Le nom d'Aknamkanon, le défunt, rejoignait celui de ses prédécesseurs sur les tablettes sacrées, et celui d'Atem entrait dans les demeures, à l'égal d'un dieu.

Malgré le poids de la peine, Yami faisait de son mieux pour commencer à voir l'ensemble des problèmes du royaume et de ses alentours, en attendant de recevoir officiellement et publiquement son nom et pouvoir, à la fin du deuil. Mais, malgré la force et la droiture qu'il montrait à tous en public, il craquait. Le soir quand personne ne pouvait le voir. Il lui arrivait de se laisser tomber sur sa couche et de se recroqueviller en pleurant. Au début, il voulait rester seul. Mais quand Amodélie avait décidé d'insister un soir pour rester avec lui, sa réticence s'était enlevé. Il n'avait pas voulu pleurer face à elle, mais quand elle le prit dans ses bras, dans un geste de réconfort, il s'était laissé aller, et il avait laissé couler les larmes de son corps sur le sien. Depuis, malgré l'accord d'être discret, elle venait le voir chaque soir. Pour cette dose de tendresse dont tout les deux avaient besoin.

Amodélie ressentait malgré elle le besoin de lui parler de son secret, peut être par culpabilité, peut être par peur de sa réaction…Mais à chaque fois qu'elle tentait de le lui dire, au détour d'une innocente étreinte, Yami l'en empêchait.

_-_Je t'aime comme tu es, peu importe ton passé ou tes secrets, lui avait-il dit une fois pour l'empêcher de continuer.

Et elle n'avait trouvé le courage de continuer.

Ainsi vivait-elle encore dans le doute et l'inquiétude, sans savoir ce qui allait encore lui arriver.

Après la mort d'Hannah, elle n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de Kyle, ni même de ses subordonnés. Pourtant elle savait qu'ils étaient à sa recherche. Peut être attendaient-ils le bon moment… ?

De son côté, Yami affrontait les décisions que son père avait du prendre avant lui. Bien que n'était pas encore pharaon, il devait régler les conflits du royaume, et les affaires externes, dont une tout particulièrement. Il ignorait que faire à propos des Chalcidiens. Et cette fois, ses sentiments ne devaient pas être pris en compte. Plus il y réfléchissait, moins il trouvait de solution. Une alliance par mariage n'était pas inconsidérée s'il se mettait dans la peau de Pharaon, mais en tant qu'individu, qu'homme amoureux, il ne pouvait faire balancer son cœur d'un autre côté. Et par dessus le marché, il ne pouvait en parler à Amdé car il savait que malgré tout l'amour qu'ils se portaient l'un l'autre, elle lui dirait d'agir pour le bien de la population. Non, il ne lui en parlerait pas tant qu'il n'avait pas pris de décision…

Et enfin arriva le 60e jour. Le jour où il devenait Pharaon, souverain des terres d'Egypte.

On ne devait plus faire le deuil, mais se réjouir que les dieux aient enfin accueilli leur représentant sur terre, et qu'ils en aient envoyé un nouveau pour guider les hommes. Avaient été conviés au couronnement tout les dirigeants, chefs, rois des royaumes voisins et alliés à la terre d'Egypte. Yami savait qu'il devrait alors donner sa décision au commandant Havre, qui lui aussi serait la. Avec un peu d'espoir, il n'y aurait pas sa fille…et refuser pour le moment serait une chose plus aisée.

Parmi les invités se trouvaient aussi le jeune roi Crétois, Bakura…

xxxx

_-_Avez-vous bien compris mon Roi ?

_-_Oui Marek…

La baguette brilla encore, raffermissant sa prise du l'esprit du jeune homme.

_-_Nous ne devons pas laisser passer l'occasion d'observer ce nouveau Pharaon.

_-_L'observer…

_-_Et connaître ses points faibles. Nous ne pourrons peut être plus le voir en action.

_-_Mais…est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

Le regard qu'adressa le conseiller à son Roi aurait pu faire frémir n'importe qui. Mais l'emprise magique sous laquelle celui était lui donnait un regard distant, soumis pour le moment. La sorte de char refermé dans lequel ils étaient transportés stoppa soudain. Marek se retourna une dernière fois devant son roi.

_-_Majesté, pensez à vos habitants, pensez à votre peuple…ne voulez vous pas qu'ils vivent encore heureux, fiers d'être Crétois…non pas comme de simples esclaves à la merci d'un homme et d'un peuple avides de pouvoirs ?

_-_Mais…ils ont l'air paisibles ici…

_-_Ils analysent leurs futures proies !

Marek se leva dans le char, et ouvrit la porte, adressant une dernière parole à Bakura.

_-_Agissez en roi _aimant_ envers _son_ propre peuple mon _Souverain_.

Et il descendit, laissant sortir Bakura après lui. Un Roi crétois qui avait à présent sur ses traits un air déterminé, convaincu par les paroles de son conseiller. Il commença à monter les marches d'escaliers, où deux rangées de gardes étaient disposées de part et d'autre de l'escalier. Marek le suivait, cachant sa baguette derrière sa cape, pour pouvoir garder un contrôle, même infime sur son roi. Ils atteignirent le haut des marches et furent accueillis par un grand jeune homme brun aux yeux bleus vêtu richement. Il avait un air froid et sévère, mais malgré tout, on pouvait distinguer sur ses traits un semblant de soulagement, du à la nouvelle période qui allait commencer. Il s'inclina humblement face aux représentants crétois.

_-_Représentants de l'île antique, je vous accueille au nom de notre nouveau guide. Soyez les bienvenus en cette demeure des dieux.

Et il fit place aux deux nouveaux arrivants. La suite crétoise arriva à son tour, et entra pour accompagner son roi. Ils se dirigèrent vers les places qui leur étaient attribuées, sur des coussins disposés à même le sol dans la grande salle du trône. Aux yeux des autres, le roi Bakura affichait un air de peine et de compassion, mais pourtant, il n'en était rien. Il obéissait tout simplement à ce que son conseiller lui _demandait_. Marek, derrière lui, en profita pour observer la salle. La plupart des invités étaient déjà arrivés, pourtant, certains manquaient à l'appel, comme les Chalcidiens. Les gardes crétois étaient sur les côtés de la salle, près de l'endroit où ils étaient assis. Intérieurement, Marek espéra que son choix avait été le bon au moment où il avait choisi ses hommes. Non pas seulement simples gardes, ils étaient aussi réputés pour leur discrétion, ce qui serait très utile au conspirateur dans ce palais. Certains serviteurs du palais se cachaient dans un coin de la salle sous le regard méfiant des gardes du pharaon, pour observer tout ce qui allait se passer. On les acceptait à la seule condition qu'ils se fassent discret, bien plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Marek reporta son attention sur le trône vide au tout devant d'eux. Le nouveau Pharaon ne ferait son apparition qu'au moment où tous seraient installés.

D'autres personnes entrèrent, et Marek les nomma intérieurement à chaque fois pour savoir qui manquait, et combien de temps encore il faudrait pour la cérémonie commence.

-_Numidie enfin. Un peu trop surs d'eux…Athènes je crois. J'ignorais que ce type avait réussi à se faire une place assez importante dans l'assemblée pour pouvoir venir…je devrais recommencer à avoir des contacts avec eux, on ne sait jamais…Tiens tiens, voila enfin les futurs alliés potentiels de l'Egypte…_

Il suivit du regard le groupe qui venait de rentrer. Il était composé d'une dizaine d'hommes et de quelques femmes, dont une jeune fille qui suivait le chef de tête. Celui-ci portait une longue tunique beige aux liserais pourpre et aux broderies d'argent, qui se reflétaient au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Sur ses épaules, une longue cape du désert, quoique luxueuse, était jetée, comme s'il arrivait tout juste d'un voyage. Il avançait la tête haute, ses yeux bleu clair scrutant la salle et défiant toute personne qui pourrait être sur son chemin, alors que ses boucles blondes se balançaient sur sa nuque au rythme de ses pas.

La jeune fille se trouvait un peu en retrait derrière lui, sans toute fois s'en éloigner. Ses cheveux blonds étaient tout aussi ondulés que ceux de son père, mais possédait des yeux verts tintés de curiosité envers la salle et les représentants présents. Elle ne semblait pas du tout gênée de se retrouver face à tant de monde. Malta Havre gardait les bras le long du corps, laissant sa cape recouvrir quasi entièrement sa robe de lin fine.

Leurs gardes avaient été laissés sur le côté de la salle, comme ceux des autres délégations. Mais malgré la tenue dont ils devaient faire preuve pour ne pas faire honte, un grand blond avait été autorisé à garder sa chouette sur l'épaule.

Marek observa la délégation s'asseoir, de l'autre côté de la salle.

_-Une fois que je me serais occupé de l'Egypte, ce sera leur tour…leurs monopoles sont bien trop agaçants._

Il regarda le trône d'Egypte, vide pour le moment. Et déjà il s'y voyait.

xxxxxx

Yami regarda la salle par derrière le rideau. Il était nerveux. Bien trop nerveux. Revêtus de ses apparats, il sentait déjà sur ses épaules tout le poids de ce qui l'attendait. A côté de lui, Yugi ne semblait pas plus calme. Il trifouillait nerveusement la boucle en or qui tenait sa cape sur ses épaules.

_-_Tout va bien se passer…, se dit-il plus pour se rassurer que pour autre chose.

-Dis Yami…on est obligés de faire ça ?

Oui, étaient-ils vraiment obligés ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas partir à l'instant, s'enfuir, prendre Amodélie au passage, et quitter l'Egypte à jamais, laissant derrière eux le Royaume se débrouiller tout seul ? Non, ils ne le pouvaient pas. Depuis tout petit, Yami savait qu'un jour il devrait succéder à son père, mais il n'était pas préparé au fait que ce soit si tôt…Beaucoup trop tôt. Il se sentait pris au piège, face à des choses qu'il ne voulait faire, et des responsabilités qu'il ne voulait pas assumer. Mais il n'avait plus le choix. Il ne l'avait sans doute jamais eu.

_-_Non Yugi, nous n'avons pas le choix…

L'enfant baissa la tête, comme conscient de ce que cela impliquait.

_-_Mais…Toi aussi tu seras absent…comme Père l'était.

_-Oui, je serais sans doute absent…pardon Yugi. Je ne l'ai jamais voulu._

Le jeune homme se baissa et prit son frère dans ses bras.

_-_J'essaierais d'être là le plus souvent…moi aussi j'ai peur, tu sais ?

Yugi respira profondément et rendit l'étreinte à son frère.

­_-_Alors si tu essayes d'être toujours comme ça…ça devrait aller.

Yami hocha la tête et se redressa. Ils allaient devoir rentrer en scène. Présenter Atem, le nouveau guide de l'Egypte, et Yugi, son Prince Héritier. Ils allaient devoir faire preuve de fermeté et d'assurance face à ces peuples, alors que jamais auparavant ils n'avaient été aussi peu confiants entre eux.

Tous étaient arrivés. Seto prenait son rôle de prêtre officiel, succédant à son père, c'était la première mission de son office. Il commença les prières rituelles, et la cérémonie commença enfin.

xxxxxx

La journée fut longue. Très longue. Mais ils avaient tenu bon.

« Atem » et Yugi avaient pris leurs rôles officiels, et été présentés à toutes les personnes présentes. Les impressions avaient été plus ou moins bonnes, mais c'était surtout au moment ou Yami parla aux Chalcidiens que sa nervosité avait été la plus grande. Malta, sa « fiancée », lui avait été présentée. Elle n'était pas encore entrée dans l'adolescence, et cela se sentait dans son maintien. Il n'avait pas été question du mariage lors de la présentation, mais Yami sentait qu'il ne devrait pas retarder le moment où il parlerait à Kyle Havre. En tant que Pharaon, il ne pouvait plus parler avec son cœur. Et ce dernier se serrait douloureusement en le comprenant enfin.

Il n'avait pas encore totalement accepté le fait qu'à présent tout un Royaume reposait sur ses épaules, il ne pouvait pas l'admettre aujourd'hui tout du moins. Même pendant le banquet, sa place à la plus haute estrade, sur le trône de son père, son Prince Héritier et son nouveau Grand Prêtre à ses côtés, tout ça lui avait paru comme étant un cauchemar duquel il ne pouvait se sortir.

Kaiba avait demandé à se retirer après la mort d'Aknamkanon, estimant qu'avec un nouveau Pharaon, il faudrait un nouveau prêtre, plus apte à répondre à sa demande. Seto avait ainsi été promu, avec l'accord de Yami. Ainsi commençait une toute nouvelle ère, représentée par le renouvellement des générations. Le peuple ne pouvait que s'en réjouir, tout changerait à présent et qui sait, peut être en mieux.

Amodélie avait assisté à toute la cérémonie, cachée avec d'autres derrière les rideaux, observant tous les invités. Son sang s'était glacé quand elle avait vu Kyle et les autres s'avancer vers le nouveau Pharaon. Elle regarda longuement sa famille, espérant qu'ils n'aient aucun doute sur sa présence. La chouette de Gantri avait scruté toute la salle durant la présentation, faisant frissonner la jeune fille. Mais rien n'avait laissé croire qu'ils savaient pour ce refuge qu'elle avait trouvé au sein même du palais. Pourtant, elle se demandait encore pourquoi Yami avait eu l'air si tendu à cet instant précis. La tristesse et la nervosité qu'il ressentait étaient plausibles, mais il avait semblé différent face aux Chalcidiens. Et ça, Amodélie n'avait pu l'expliquer.

Elle avait failli frôler la catastrophe au moment du banquet, quand elle avait du participer au service. Elle, ainsi que d'autres serviteurs, avait du s'approcher de près des convives, et sa plus grande crainte avait été de servir elle-même la famille Havre. Il aurait suffi d'un regard pour que Kyle la reconnaisse et crée le scandale. Mais les Dieux avaient du être de son côté, car elle se retrouva en quelques sortes cantonnée de l'autre côté de la salle, près des Nubiens. De la même façon, elle avait craint qu'elle se retrouverait au service de sa famille pour la soirée à venir, mais ça n'avait pas été le cas, et elle se voyait désignée pour servir la délégation Crétoise. Cependant, quand elle s'inclina face au conseiller du roi une fois la cérémonie terminée…

-Nous n'avons pas besoin de toi pour le moment, dit-il d'un ton sec. Quel est ton nom ?

-Amdé mon seigneur, lui répondit-elle, tête baissée.

-Parfait. Quand nous aurons besoin de toi, nous te ferons mander.

Et sur ce, il parti en direction des appartements qui avaient été attribués au Roi et à son conseillé, rapidement suivi de près par le jeune Bakura. Amodélie n'eut pas le temps de réagir devant ce renvoi si bref. Le Roi n'avait rien dit, juste acquiescé de temps à autres pour approuver les paroles de son conseiller. Mais à aucun moment il n'était intervenu, comme si les rôles avaient été inversés. Elle n'avait rien dit, s'était juste inclinée. D'un autre côté, cette liberté accordée l'arrangeait. Elle voulait voir Yami.

Xxxx

Marek observa soigneusement tout ce qui l'entourait. Les lieux comme les gens. Il se trouvait au milieu de la place, dans le palais qu'il comptait un jour habituer et diriger. Rien ne devait lui échapper s'il voulait mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Bakura, sous son contrôle, lui permettait d'accéder à presque tout ce qu'il voulait savoir. Il avait attentivement observé le nouveau Pharaon. Un gamin, tout comme Bakura. Lui aussi serait facilement malléable, d'autant plus que, comme le crétois, son père était mort prématurément. Mais cette fois ci, Marek n'avait été pour rien dans la mort d'Aknamkanon. Il le regrettait un peu d'ailleurs, cela aurait pu lui permettre de connaître un peu mieux les habitudes et agissements des Pharaons en Egypte. Mais c'était du passé maintenant, et le résultat était là : Atem n'était qu'un enfant, partagé entre la douleur et le poids des obligations, qu'il serait facile d'affaiblir par quelques manœuvres. Il ne restait plus qu'à chercher ce qui pourrait le faire tomber, lui enlever toute capacité de défense face à une éventuelle attaque ennemie.

Les deux hommes rentrèrent dans leurs appartements.

-Marek…

-Oui mon seigneur ?

-Pourquoi avoir congédié cette fille ? Elle est à notre service pour le temps où nous resterons…

-Mon Roi, nous n'avons pas le temps de nous amuser. Avoir à notre disposition servantes et serviteurs ne pourrait que nous détourner de notre but.

Bakura sembla se révolter un instant.

-Notre but ? Mais nous sommes ici pour assister à la cérémonie de montée sur le trône du nouveau Pharaon ! Pas pour…

-Seigneur !

Un bref éclat de lumière filtra derrière la cape du conseiller. Les yeux de Bakura se vidèrent à nouveau de toute volonté.

-Vous avez raison…nous n'avons pas le temps de nous amuser. Nous sommes ici pour apprendre.

-Apprendre et préparer mon jeune Roi.

-Oui..je vous fait confiance…pour ça.

-Et pour le reste.

-…Et pour le reste.

Marek sourit d'un air satisfait.

-C'est parfait Bakura…Vous allez voir, tout se passera bien.

Le Roi se contenta de hocher la tête avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le lit qui lui était attribué d'office. Marek sorti sa baguette du millénium de sous sa cape et une lueur brilla un cour instant. Au sol, une ombre se forma et s'éleva dans la pièce. Une créature des ténèbres se tenait maintenant face à Marek.

-Espionne le Pharaon.

L'ombre s'inclina et disparut. Marek se retourna vers Bakura.

-Prenez un peu de repos mon seigneur…le voyage a été épuisant.

-Oui…je vais aller me coucher…

Il accompagna le geste à la parole, et, sans prendre le temps de se glisser sous les draps de lin ni même de se dévêtir, il s'endormit.

xxxx

Amodélie était surprise d'avoir été renvoyée. Pourtant elle s'en réjouissait, car elle n'aurait pas à veiller aux moindres besoin de ce roi. Il n'aurait qu'à la faire appeler…Et c'était déjà largement suffisant.

La journée touchait à sa fin, et elle pouvait se glisser discrètement dans les appartements du prince pour l'attendre. Malgré la vigilance des gardes, elle trouvait toujours le moyen de pénétrer incognito dans les appartements de Yami. Finalement son enfance lui était toujours utile. Amodélie se cacha dans un coin de l'appartement et patienta. Le nouveau Pharaon n'allait pas tarder. En effet, Yami entra quelques minutes plus tard, l'air exténué. Il referma les portes derrière lui et alla se laisser tomber assis sur son lit. La jeune fille sortit doucement de sa cachette et vint l'enlacer doucement. Yami ne fut pas surpris du geste et posa sa main sur le bras nu de son amie.

-Comment te sens tu ?

-Comme si le poids de l'Egypte entière venait de me tomber sur les épaules…

-Ce qui est probablement le cas.

Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules et commença à le masser, sentant que le jeune homme était à bout de forces. Celui-ci se laissa aller, las. La journée avait été éreintante et épouvante. Il était heureux qu'elle se termine. Il venait d'effectuer sa première journée officielle en tant que Pharaon, et ce n'était que le début…

-Amdé ?

-Hm ?

-Reste avec moi…

Il le lui demandait simplement. Il ne voulait pas être seul après tout ça. Elle lui donna pour seule réponse un baiser sur la joue et l'enlaça. Yami se laissa aller dans ses bras, fermant les yeux. Ils ne bougèrent plus pendant de longues minutes.

Et aucun d'eux ne vit l'ombre sortir de la pièce.


End file.
